Hell is Spelled ANGEL
by Rogue-Demon
Summary: PART 1 Logan and Gambit are left at the mansion to watch two five-year-olds. Harmless fun turns into chaos when it becomes known that both have a mischievous streak long as the mississippi river. Can the guys cut it?
1. Hide and Seek

"Non, Gambit is not a baby-sitter." Remy Lebeau, more often known as Gambit glares at the assembled X-Men before  
  
him; most were too annoyed or amused to be intimitated,"Not'in can make Gambit do it." Rogue sighs,"It's just a few  
  
hours, sugar and Logan'll help." There was an outraged sound and the familiar sound of Logan's blades as he steps  
  
forward. "You better say I heard that wrong, darlin',"he drawls, threateningly holding out his claws. Xavier's voice  
  
breaks through the banter as he enters the front hall, accompained by Jean Grey. "Remy, Logan, the young ones  
  
seem to have taken a liking to you too. They are at the moment watching tv with Jubilee and Bobby...Others, go  
  
ahead and begin searching." Logan growls,"Why do we have to baby-sit? Can't we just sell them to the circus or  
  
something?" "Logan, someone may be looking for them and you know I don't approve of selling children to the  
  
circus..I must return to my work." Gambit and Logan stare after her, stunned. "What about Kurt?" ~Doesn't count,  
  
boys.~ "Remy don't t'ink he'll be needed with the chil'ren,"he states, turning away as shouting comes from the rec  
  
room. "What do you mean you 'lose them'?"Jubilee yelled over Bobby's voice. "They said it was Hide and Seek!"  
  
"Not a chance, Gumbo...if I have to find two kids you're helpin',"the threatening tone of his voice halts Gambit's  
  
movement. Remy t'inks he adn cherie need to talk about the kid thing. A crash from the danger room draws their  
  
attention. "Dammnit, let's go, Gumbo....."  
  
Gambit opened the door to the control room and looked down on Logan in the training room. He presses the intercom  
  
button,"Anything?" "Besides a danger room session, even Rogue couldn't win? Not a thing...call them over the  
  
system,"comes the garbled response. Gambit breaks the connection and speaks once more into the PA system.  
  
"Angel, Tara, come to the kitchen right now...you'r not in trouble...yet." He clicked off the intercom, then quickly  
  
disengages the session. "Remy really wants dat talk wtih cherie,"he announced, walking back to the rec room with  
  
Logan. "The kid talk, right, bub?" He breaks off in coversation and sniffs the air. "Ya smell somethin', mon ami?"  
  
He growls out,"My stash....someone's into it." before running off toward his room. "Oui,"Gambit called, walking  
  
past the now empty rec room and into the kitchen. Bobby and Jubilee were sitting at the counter, playing some  
  
form of poker with marshmallows and candy. "Have you two been here all de time?" "Oui,"Bobby mocks, dropping  
  
two marshmallows on a growing pile; Gambit resists the urge to charge the ice brat's stood. He glares at them both,  
  
"Would you morons get up and help Remy find the chil'ren?" Jubilee stares at him, then blinks. "Why?" "Because  
  
they're five years olds! Mon dieu, you two are infuriating..." The two look confused,"Infuriating?" As if to signify  
  
the words something slams against the wall by the freezer. Bobby looks up startled, then worried. "I think we have a  
  
poltergist..." Something else slams against the door; Bobby and Jubilee both scream, grab armfuls of their 'poker  
  
chips', and run out. Gambit moaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Remy's dead man walking,"he moaned,  
  
staring at the freezer as a sudden thought hits him,"i wonder..." He walks to the door and opens it; a box of  
  
something very cold slams into his chest. "Mon dieu!" After he recovers from the shock he stares at the child, sitting  
  
on the floor of the freezer. Angel's knees were drawn up against her chest and she had her head buried again them;  
  
she looked up at his words and looks afraid. "Petite, how'd you get lock in de freezer?"he asks, propping the door  
  
open with his shoulder and putting the ice cream box down. Angel runs to him. "I dunno! I was hungry and the door  
  
shut and.....an-an-and I'm still hungry..." Gambit noticed her lips were tinted blue and her cheeks were red. "It's cold,  
  
Mr. Remy..." "Maybe we should get you out of de freezer." He takes hold of her hand and brings her into the  
  
kitchen; she instantly climbs onto one of the now empty stools. "Where's Tara at, Angel?"he asks, studying her; she  
  
was kinda cute for a kid. Her hair was dark brown and held back away from her face, even though a few strands  
  
framed her face and green yes. Angel blinks. "I dunno....she went into um...that hall back there...I'm hungry, Mr.  
  
Remy." "Just Remy, Petite. You want some um...gumbo?" She blinks a few times, confused. "What's Gumbo? Does  
  
it have rice? I like rice." "This gonna be a long night...."  
  
Logan sniffs the air, moving closer to his room. "Bobby, Jubilee, if that's you get out here now!"he growls,  
  
unsheathing his claws and waiting; he doesn't get a reaction. "Bobby! Jubes! Get out here!" His only reply is a  
  
hiccupy sound. What the?! Logan shoves the door open and walks in; his blades out to threaten the two  
  
adolescents. "Kid, what are you doing in here?"he demands, sheating his blades as he walks over the child in his  
  
room,"and put that down." Tara stares blankly at him and takes another drink from the bottle she held. "Why? What  
  
is it? It's really good,"she announces, smiling with a child's innocence,"it was in the box in that closet." "Kid, you're  
  
too young to drink, way too young." Logan takes the bottles, screws on the lid, and replaces the bottle of alchol in  
  
his stash before removing her from the closet. Tara hiccups again; "Am I in trouble, Mr. Logan? I didn't mean to do  
  
anything wrong." She looks up at him, with tears in her murky-hazel eyes, which were almost covered by messy  
  
brownish-green hair. "Uh....." She bursts into tears, startling him. Logan stares at her for a moment. "Tara, stop  
  
crying...you haven't done anything wrong. Why are you crying?" "You yelled at me...and that mean I'm in trouble,"  
  
Tara replied, through her tears,"Plus the room's spinning." "I'm so dead...why'd you even mess with that? How'd you  
  
find it?" She continues to cry. Logan sighs. "You're not in trouble...why don't we go um...find your little friend? Do  
  
you know where she is?" "Angel? You lost Angel? You lost her?!" Tara's expression was disbelieving and devoid of  
  
previous tears as she jumps up. "We didn't lose her, she ran off.....do you know where she is?"he asks, following her  
  
into the hall; she runs into the door frame. "Ow, kitchen for hide and seek...she was hungry,"Tara announced, before  
  
running off down the hall; Logan cursed and follows after her. "You're slow! We have to reach Angel before she gets  
  
in trouble." Something crashes ahead and he follows, avoiding the now broken picture. "Gumbo, where are you?"he  
  
growls, stalking past the rec room where Bobby and Jubilee were watching Nightmare on Elm Street,"Have you two  
  
seen Gumbo or either of the children?" Both scream. Jubilee shrugs,"Gambit's taking care of the poltergist and a little  
  
kid just ran by singing about a spider." Logan groans. "Poltergist? I don't want to know...." Voices in the kitchen  
  
reach his ears and he stalks into it. Gambit looks up from the stove where he was making something. "What's wrong  
  
wit de little one? She acting odd..." He noticed Tara was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Drunk..."  
  
Angel's head perks up from the book she'd been studying; she was wearing a giant yellow sweater that must have  
  
belonged to Jubilee as it hung to her knees and was rolled up to her wrists. "Drunk, mon ami? How de child get  
  
drunk?"the cajun asks, annoying him,"She find your stash?" "yeah...." "That's not good,"Angel announced,  
  
jumping down and walking over to her,"Tara, Remy's makin' somethin' called Gumbo.....get up and we can eat."  
  
"Wow, you have five eyes..." Silence follows, but finally both children are sitting at the counter on stools, studying  
  
the book. Logan has just started to leave when Tara spoke,"Mr. Logan, why's anyone need a book with pictures  
  
of naked people?" He turns and takes the book from her as Gambit coughs. "What?!" Logan shrugs,"Ororo and I  
  
needed it, Gumbo.....mind your food." Angel and Tara stare at him for a moment, then begin to giggle.... 


	2. Gumbo, Gambit's Cards, and an Angel

Disclaimer: Me no own them. Angel is my property and Tara is the property of Takamo. Don't sue cause well....yeah, I'm broke.  
  
VA-river-gal: they're not monsters. they're five and Angel's modeled after a kid I baby-sit.  
  
Cajun Quinn, brattax23: thanks for your reviews and i will work on what you said.  
  
Others: Thanks you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It looks funny, Remy. Are you sure it's edible?" Gambit sighs for what felt like the tweleth time,"Yes, Angel, it is edible..." Tara was the first to give up complaining and take a bite; she gags and spits it out. "I don't like it. What else is there?" "Logan!"he yells the name, but gets no response,"LOGAN!" Silence still. "Um...you want a sandwich?" "Yeah! San'wich, san'wich, san'wich!!" What did I do to deserve this?he wonders, making a sandwich and setting it down in front of her.   
  
"Angel, stop playing with it and eat!"Gambit snaps, without thinking; she stares at him a minute, then obidently takes a bite, then a few more. "Maybe Remy should remember to be more forward with the chil'ren,"he mumbles, heading to the door,"You two stay in here and be good. Finish eating..." Quiet responses of,"yes, Remy." "Logan!" "Quit yelling, Gumbo. The news is on,"comes the response, from the rec room where the tv was blaring from. Gambit walks the short distance. "You get the kids taken care of?" "Remy just needed to be a little demanding and they listened...too quick though." "So that's who was yelling; I'm impressed, Gumbo,"Logan replies with a smirk. He scowls in response and sinks into the chair opposite the tv,"If you'd been HELPING.." "Aww is little Gumbo getting tired? I'll watch 'em after the news, deal?" "Uh....sure, but watch Angel carefully." He rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes. "Why? She a problem?" "Somet'in's off about her. She'd too quick to obey orders, but likes to cause problems..." "Right, Gumbo. I can take care of a five-year old, two at that...no problem.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan turns the channel and listens to the same part of the anti-mutant riot broadcast all over again; he was searching for any sign. "Mr. Logan?"the voice spoke quietly from behind him and he quickly switched it off; he turns to face her. "What, kid?" She walks over and studies him. "What was you watching?"she asks, a little louder then good; Gambit simply turns slightly, still asleep. "Nothing of importance to you. Do you need something?" "um...um, I was suppoused to ask you a question, but I don't know if I should......" "Tara, what do you need?" She sighs after a moment,"I need to know where the bathroom is........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gosh, this place is big!" Angel stares at the ceiling as she walks through the mansion. It was alot bigger then any of the houses she'd lived in with her mother. I wonder how many people they keep here? It must be almost as many as a zoo.. She smiles at the thought and walks into the room before her. It was big and cluttered, if there was any way to describe it. Angel hesitates, but only an instant before beginning to search the room; she guessed the owner almost instantly. "Remy's room. Wow, Angel likes Remy's room,"she announces, using the third person way of speaking she heard him use,"Angel says it's a good room." She looks around, then picks up the deck of cards laying on the table by the bed. "Cards, cards, cards...I think he likes cards." She shuffles the cards a moment, then withdraws one. "Ace of Spades...good choice." She quickly replaces it and gathers a few more decks of cards from around the room; they seemed to be everywhere.   
  
"Gonna play a game with Remy, gonna play a game with Remy,"she sings, walking throughout the mansion and hiding them in random places; most of the rooms were open so she places cards around. She bit her lip, wondering if he'd be mad. Her mother used to get mad when she moved things, but dismisses the ideal. Remy wasn't mean like her mother and didn't forbid her to see her father. "Angel thinks Remy likes to play card games,"she says, once again using the same accent as him,"Angel thinks she's hid enough." She looks around a moment, then dumps the rest of them in the fish tank sitting against a wall. Angel runs to the rec room and enters, looking around; Remy was just waking up. The tv was what drew her attention. "It seems there's been another anti-mutant riot with two woun--"the announcer went silent as the tv clicked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Petite, how long you been watching de tv?" Angel stares at her feet, not looking at him; Gambit could tell something was wrong. No child, especially this little problem child was ever that silent. "Angel, how long? What did you hear?" "Nuthin, except that they had an anti-somefin' right..." He sighs. She didn't understand what she heard. "Where's Tara at?"he asks, dropping back into the chair as she walks to him; she shrugs. "Um...I ain't seen her since we got done eating...where's Mr. Logan?" "Just Logan and I'm not sure. Want me to teach you a game?" "Yeah!"Angel smiles, excited at the ideal of learning something new.   
  
"Come on. Let's go find a deck of cards." Gambit's starts toward his room, ignoring the giggled from behind him. "Angel thinks Remy's gonna get a suprise." Her cheeks had turned almost the color of when he'd found her in the freezer, except now with amusement. Remy t'inks he should worry. He enters his room, beginning to search for a deck of cards; he doesn't find anything. His attention reverts to Angel after he removes most of the items from their places without even a single card; she was standing in the doorway, smiling much too innocently. "Angel, what happened to Remy's cards?" Silence on her part. "Angel...." "Hmm?" "What happened to Remy's cards?" She looks up and whisphers,"Angel hid them........" 


	3. Gambit and Logan's Searches

The events of the this chapter happen at the same time. While Tara's tormenting Logan, Gambit's arguing with Angel.......enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Xx-Disturbed-xX helped with these ideas.  
  
Xx-Disturbed-xX: she's not cruel, she's five.  
  
brattax23-the kid she's based off is sweet even if she is a pain. I like Angel.  
  
Anything but ordinary3: well duh, i'm gonna write more, but sorry you won't be getting much about Logan and Tara's "bathroom trip".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, we're just going to sit down and watch a nice movie..." Logan slumps down on the couch and flips the tv onto some movie with lots of blood and gore after returning from the bathroom with Tara. "No, I don't like it!" Tara covers her face with her hands and shakes her head repeatedly. He stares at it a minute, then holds out the remote. "You want to find something to watch? I draw the line at Barney..." "Who's Barney?"she asks, taking it and flipping it onto some channel with a kid in a pink hat, talking to.....goldfish? Logan stares at the screen, confused. Tara looks at him. "Don't you like da Fairy OddParents?"she asks, returning her eyes to the screen. "He's talking to fish, Tara. That's not normal..." The child never looks away from the screen, but speaks patiently. "They're not really fish, Mr. Logan..they're his fairly godparents who grant him wishes." Logan stare at her with a single raised eyebrow, then slumps down further. "I'm going to sleep. Don't leave this room...." "Yes, sir,"she replies, transfixed by the tv; he closes his eyes and settles back to sleep....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Logan, da Fairy Oddparents is gone off......Mr. Logan?" Tara clicks off the tv and stands, turning to face him; he snores in response. "uh...I guess that means I got to entertain myself, huh?" She stands there silently a moment, remembering how she'd get in trouble with the circus people for wandering. I don't think Mr. Logan will mind if I go check out some more of the mansion; maybe I can find Angel and play with her or a book....yeah, a book would be fun! "Where's Mr. Logan's room at now? I bet he has a book I can get him to read to me...." She smiles, liking the idea since she couldn't read herself; that was one thing she'd never learned. Tara walks through the halls, looking around. "Gosh, it's big.....I bet they got alot of books."  
  
She stops outside a room with the door closed; she hesitates, then opens the door, looking around. It was big, really clean, but not what she was looking for. "Mr. Logan's room ain't clean. Mr. Logan's room is probaly messy and full of fun stuff,"she mumbles, talking to herself as she walks down the hall; she stops outside a second door. I bet this is his room cause it just seems in the right part of the big house. The light above the door flickers and goes out. "Yep, Mr. Logan's room..." Tara shoves the door open and walks in, looking around. It was messy, real messy. "Wow.." She goes over to the table and shoves things aside. A picture falls to the floor and she retrieves it quickly. "Hmm...Why would Mr. Logan have a picture of the red-headed chick?"she asks, then shrugs and throws it back on the table, moving to check the dresser. A stack of magazines at the bottom of a drawer full of shirts catches her attention; she pulls one out. "I wish I knew how to read...it has words so I think I'll ask Mr. Logan to read it to me.."   
  
"Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan!" Tara runs into the rec room and climbs onto his lap, smacking him in the face with the magazine. He opens his eyes and glares at her through slitted eyes. "Yes, Tara?" "Will you read me this book?IfounditandIcan'treadso willyoureadittome?" She stares up at him, waiting for his answer. "Uh....sure, kid,"he says, taking it from her and opening to the first page; his jaw drops and his eyes widen in shock as he stares at the front picture of naked woman on a beach. "Mr. Logan, aren't you going to read it?" "Bloody hell!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel, what did you do with Remy's cards?" Gambit stares at the child before him in disbelief. How she lose ALL of Remy's cards? Remy can barely find them when HE needs them... Angel's smile falters slightly and she wrings her hands together in front of her. "Remy asked what you did with his cards..." "Ang--I hid them...I'm sorry." "Hid them? Where did you hide them, petite?"he asks, gently, crouching to be almost on level with her; she stares at her feet, scoffing them against the carpet. "Angel?" "I don't remember...." "What do you mean you don't remember?" Angel looks up, her lip trembling slightly. "I can't remember where all I hid them...I went in alot of rooms and just left 'em there. Please, don't be mad..."  
  
Gambit sighs,"Think, Angel. Where did you hide them? What did the rooms look like or where were they?" "Um...I don't remember, except one was reeaaaalll messy." He sighs, frustrated. Remy can't take her with him while Remy searchs for his cards so....He'll leave her in Jean and Scott's room, with de door locked. "Angel, want me to show you to a room where you can play all you want?"he asks, turning on his charm power and placing his hand on her shoulder; she nods and looks up, expectantly. "Follow me..." Gambit leads her to Jean and Scott's, currently empty bedroom and opens the door. "Go ahead, go play." She hesitates and looks at him a minute. "Who's room is this? I don't want to get in trouble...." He smiles,"You won't. Jeannie and Scott love kids. Go ahead...do you remember anything about Remy's cards?" "Yeah! Fish tank...." "Fish tank!?!?" A second shout comes from the living room,"Bloody Hell!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan stares at the magazine Tara had given him; it was one of his "special" magazines. "Where did you get this?"he asks, almost in a growl, standing. She looks upset, then speaks quietly. "Your room. I want a story, Mr. Logan..." "Uh....fine we'll go find you a book to read." Scott and Jeannie have GOT to have some kind of book for a kid since they got futuristic kids or whatever, he thinks, shoving the magazine away and heading back to check the other rooms. Tara wraps her arms around Logan's legs and clings to him; an image of a puppy enters his mind. "I don't need a pet,"Logan mumbles, trying the door; it doesn't open.   
  
"Dammnit, what did Gumbo do to this door?" He gives up and checks the others rooms; Tara obidently follows him everywhere. He sighs,"Do you really have to have a story? I can't find a book." He returns to the rec room after dumping his magazine in his room and locking the door, this time. "Then tell me one. I don't care what it's about as long as it's a story,"Tara answers, climbing onto his lap and staring up at him once he sits. Logan stares at the wall for a few minutes, then begins telling her the first thing that comes to his mind. He'd just gotten to where the wolf was going to eat the annoying, clingy frog when he realized she was asleep. The bad part was she was half-laying in his lap and chest, asleep. "Kid, move..." He tries to get up, but Tara's arms wrap around one of his, tightly. He could have gotten out of it, but that would have meant possibly hurting her and he knew that wouldn't be a good ideal. "Well, Gumbo'll be out here soon or.....maybe the other's will come back...soon, very soon...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter three and in chapter four......the other X-Men come home. How bad could things be? Let's just say....they get worse. ALOT WORSE. 


	4. Questions not to Ask Kurt or XMen's Retu...

I suck at accents so yeah......  
  
Anything but Ordinary12: The lab and the twinkie thing sounds funny. Maybe the lab will come in the morning after. In this chapter the X-Men return home and find out baby-sitting isn't for the X-guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are we going to tell them that we found nothing on either child, except that one's br----" Rogue stops in mid-sentence,"Oh mah gawd!" She stops just inside the door of the kitchen, gaping at the site before her; the others all slam into each other with her aburpt stop. Storm looks around her shoulder. "Goddess! Are Remy, Logan, and the children okay?"she questions, walking into the kitchen. A plastic bowl was tipped over oozing gumbo all over the counter and a second bowl was practically empty. A box of something was leaking all over the floor near the freezer door and there was a book laying in the middle of the entire mess. "What's the book?"Jean questions, moving past them and over to pick it up,"Oh my..." Her sentence trails off as Rogue and Storm move to see what it is; Storm quickly snatches the book from her hand. "I'll be taking that...."she mumbles, blushing to dark red,"Thank you."   
  
"Storm, sugar, why do you need that book? Is something going on?" Rogue stares at her, trying not to laugh even though Hank was rolling around on the floor, laughing. She stares down and mumbles,"Logan and I used everything in the first book so we got the second..." "That was more then I needed to know,"Hank says, kicking the box lightly, then sticking a finger in it. He licks the mixture from it. "Strawberry ice cream....my favorite." He begins to eat the rest of it. Rogue gags. "That's just sick. Swamp rat, where are you?!"she hollers, walking into the living room. "SWAMP RAT!" "Chere, shut up. Remy has to find his cards because the miny river rat hid them." Gambit looks up for barely a moment from fishing cards out of the fish tank with a small green net and into a tall black boot, beside him.   
  
"I know that ain't my shoe you're emptyin' those cards into, LeBeau,"she growls in a perfect imitation of Logan, her eyes narrowing. He looks up, startled, then at the shoe. "Now, Roguey, it was Angel who dumped them in de fishy tank and no one else's shoes are big enough..." Storm snorts from the doorway,"Wrong answer." Rogue glares at him,"Thirty seconds, starting now." Gambit stares at her, then picks up the boot and runs upstairs. Thirty seconds later Rogue takes off after him, almost flying.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ororo, Jean, Hank! I need you help!"Logan yells, hearing their voices from the kitchen.; Tara stirs slightly, but simply clings tighter to his arm. ~Is something wrong, Logan?~Jean asks, telepathically. ~Tara um....she's um...sleepin'.~ ~What's the problem with that? I figured it would be good....~ ~Come to the rec room, Jeannie...~ Logan shifts and tries to move, causing the small child to cling tighter to his arm. "Don't move. Nice puppy, pretty puppy,"she mumbles, turning over and hugging his arm tighter; Jean and Ororo stop in the doorway, trying not to laugh. Both fail miserably. "Where's Remy and the Angel?"Ororo questions with a smile. She walks over and lifts Tara from his lap, easily disengaging her arms from his.   
  
"Uh...last I saw...he was begging her to tell him where his cards were. It seems Angel isn't much of an angel, after all." Logan stands and stretches, his hands coming way short of the ceiling. Jean stares at him, confused. "But Remy was emptying cards out of the fish tank and into Rogue's shoe...so where's Angel?" As if in reply a scream comes from somewhere upstairs and a loud tell-tell *bampf*. "That any kind of answer?"Logan questions, walking into the hall, then hurrying toward the sound; he stops outside the door to Jean and Scott's room,"Did you two get a pet?" Jean blinks,"I wasn't aware we did....do we open it?" He shrugs,"You choice.." "Uh....open."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are we in here, Jubes? If Logan catches us we're so dead...." Bobby glances nervously around the room the two are in, his eyes darker with fear. Jubilee smiles,"Logan wouldn't kill me. I'm like.....the little sister he never had and never wanted!" "Think about that phrase and come up with another idea, Jubes...." "Just trust me for once in this....uh friendship!" She scowls and begins going through a pile of junk; she pulls up a magazine with a picture of some naked girl on the front.   
  
"Wow...is that actually possible?"Bobby wonders aloud, taking the magazine and flipping it open. Jubilee shrugs,"Dunno..." He looks up suddenly and smiles,"Wanna find out?" "Uh...." "Come on, Jubes, we never get to have any fun. No one else will ever know since the others are out and the Cajun and Logan are busy with those...children." She smiles,"Sure, why not? My room or yours?" "Uh....mine 'cause I'm more comfortable there...." Jubilee grins. "Me, too....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mein Gott! Es ist ein Kind!" Angel opens her eyes and stares at the blue furried creature before her, then lets out an ear-splitting scream. She blinks sleepily up at him. "Are you aware that you're blue?"she asks, yawning widely, around the words; her eyes had gone from frightened to wide with amazement. He stares at her quizzically at her, through pupiless yellow eyes. "Um....yes?" "Neat!" Angel jumps down off the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes,"Can I ask another question, Fuzzy?" "The name's Kurt...and who would you be?" "I'm Angel....." Kurt holds out a three-fingered hand to her which she takes and stares at. "Neat..youonlygotthreefingersonyourhand.Igot five....I'dprefertohavethree.CanIaskmyquestionnow?" Angel rushes through her sentence and holds out her hand just as the door opens.   
  
"Kurt, what's this?" He stares at it then moans repeatedly,"Dies ist nicht Ereignis, dies nicht Ereignis, dies nicht Ereignis ist ist." "Elf, what are you doing and what's with the scream?"Logan demands, stepping into the room with Jean, who looks around her room, aghast. Clothes and books were thrown everywhere and Angel was holding what looked like one of Jean's monthly items. She quickly qpproaches the girl and takes it from her, returning it to the bathroom; Angel simply looks annoyed. "What is it, Kurt? Is it a bad thingy? AmIgonnabeintrouble?" Her voice quivers and she looks upset. "Remy's sorry, Rogue! I didn't mean to ruin your shoe!" The shout distracts Angel from her question. "REMY!!!!"   
  
The Cajun's head pokes into the room. "Yes, petite? Remy's a little busy...." "You stupid swamp rat!" Angel shoves past Wolverine and runs straight into Gambit, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Kurt'sreallycool!He'sblueandgotthreefingers!"she goes on and on. Kurt sighs,"Vhy is Kurt being punished? Vhat has he done?" Jean exits the bathroom. "Why was she locked in MY bedroom, Remy LeBeau?" Gambit hesitates,"Safe keeping?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tara waits until she's sure the tall African woman was gone before opening her eyes and getting up from the chair where she'd been feining sleep for the last ten minutes. "Angel, Mr. Logan, Remy,"she calls, quietly, sneaking past the white-haired woman, in the kitchen cleaning up and into the hall. Where'd everybody go? Angel wouldn't leave me all alone, but what if she did?Tara wonders as she walks through the halls; she'd just about decided to turn around when she heard a sound ahead. "I found someone....I'll suprise Mr. Logan by paying him a visit!"   
  
Tara pauses, holding her hand a little above the door knob. "But it's not where Mr. Logan's room is......maybe I shouldn't go in there...." A sound like a growl comes through the door. "Mr. Logan!" She smiles and twists the knob, pushing inward...... "Oh, Bobby!" 


	5. Things Not For Children

"Mr. Logan, come play with me!"Tara demands, shoving the door open and going inside. She blinks a few times staring at the two people before her; neither was Mr. Logan. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen as she stares at the two weird people they'd played Hide and Seek with earlier. Bobby sits up from whatever he'd been doing and stares at the child in front of him. "What are you doing in my room? Don't you have something to do?" She simply blinks a few more times, wide-eyed. "Why'd you stop, Bob--" Jubilee stops speaking as she notices the child standing there, then quickly pulls the covers off of his bed, covering herself.   
  
Tara asks quietly,"What are you two doing? I thought Mr. Logan was here....." "What gave you that idea?"he scowls getting up with the sheet wrapped around his waist and trying to get dressed; the task was almost impossible since his clothes were scattered around the room. "I heard someone growl....um, Mr. Lady-Ma'am-Sir, what's that?" She points to a lower part of his body as he struggles into his clothes. "Nothing!"he snaps,"Would you please help me, Jubes?" She sighs and gets up. "That would be his....uh, toy." Tara tilts her head to the side, quizzically. "His toy? Okay, but if it's his toy why were you playing with it?" "Uh.....Logan!"   
  
"He's not here, is he?"Bobby asks, now fully dressed and trying to get Jubilee her clothes. A growl comes from the door,"Think again, bub..." "Uh, hey, Logan...." Jubilee stands there a moment, then rushes out of Bobby's room, still wrapped in the blanket. I think Mr. Logan ain't very happy, Tara thinks, absently picking up a magazine off the floor, This is the book I wanted Mr. Logan to read me! "Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan, will you read me this book now?"she demands, smacking him in the leg with it. The reply is short and simply. *(insert sound Logan's blades make here)*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why was she in MY bedroom, Remy LeBeau?" "Now, Jeannie, Remy needed to find his cards and he couldn't drag the mini river rat wit him.....could he?"Gambit says, consolingly; Angel looks up at him. "What's a mini river rat?"she asks, releasing his legs and standing back to look up at him. Rogue sighs and places her gloved hand on the child's head. "It's just an expression, Angel. Don't worry about it...why don't I take you to uh...Remy's room so you can get some sleep,"she tells the small girl, who simply nods and places her hand in Rogue's other gloved one. A small yawn comes from her. "Angel thinks that's a good idea. Angel says we can go..."  
  
"Mine and Scott's bedroom is not a daycare center, Remy. What happened to the kitchen and why were your cards in the fish tank?"Jean demands, pinning him with a glare that could kill a person,"I'd just love to hear." Gambit glances around the room, then shrugs. "De mini river rat got locked in de freezer, de other petite got drunk, then Logan and me fed dem, but then de Angelic one hid Remy's cards and he had to find dem so he left de child in the best possible room.....Jean's!" In response to his words a book slams against the wall, just missing his head. Her eyes turn almost black,"Never enter my room again if you want to live." Gambit stares at her a moment, then quickly rushes out. "Remy, Jean de souhaits prendrait une promenade longue d'une falaise courte au-dessus d'un 'gator le marais rempli."   
  
Gambit slowly makes his way to his room and arrives just as his chere was preparing to leave. "Is de child asleep, Roguey?"he asks, catching her arm to stop her from passing through the door. She nods,"Yes, Remy. The funniest thing, though, she kept talkin' in the third person...do you know why?" "Remy don't have a clue. Night, chere.." Rogue sighs,"Good-night, Swamp Rat." Remy going to give chere a nice kid before going to bed. He leans down and she moves away. "Remy, stop...." "Relax, chere, Remy just wants to kiss you,"he mumbles, kissing the top of her head, where her hair would protect her skin; she sighs and pushes him away. "Go to bed, swamp rat...."  
  
  
  
"Love ya,too, chere...." Gambit walks slowly into his bedroom and studies the child covered in a blanket, peacefully sleeping. For the first time all night she actually fit her name-Angel. "Well, petite...somehow you take up most of Remy's bed so he going to have to sleep on the couch." He gathers his stuff, then changes quickly and settles into the chair on the other side of the room; sleep doesn't come easily as he listens to Bobby and Logan hollering in the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara wakes up and looks around her. Where am I?she wonders, looking around her a moment before remembering that she was at the institute place thingy, in Mr. Logan's room. "Mr. Logan?"she whisphers, poking him lightly; he turns away with a growl. "Hmm....guess that means that he ain't easy to wake up. I think he needs a smile on his face instead of that mean old frown." Tara scans the room, then notices some markers; she picks one of and studies it. Now what does this word mean?she wonders, tracing the word permanent on a red marker.   
  
She stares at it, then shrugs. "Oh, well, I'll give Mr. Logan a smile and some freckles, too. He'll look so happy when I'm done." She climbs up into his lap after gathering a black and red marker along with a white bottle. "Hmm...clown face, of course!" Tara quickly covers her mouth; Logan doesn't move. Mr. Logan will look nice with a clown face. She begins coloring on his face, starting with his mouth. "Bright white outline with red around the lips.....he'll look nice, very nice and very happy." A child's smile crosses Tara's face as she finishes and studies him. "Perfect, just perfect........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who should get the joy of baby-sitting next? Logan and Remy still or someone else? If you think someone else.....put your suggestions in your reviews. Make sure it's one that I already have, though. Kurt is around just...hiding at the moment. 


	6. Mornings with IT

Gambit yawns and opens his eyes. "Remy slept well for being on a couch. Maybe he can take a shower before the petite wakes,"he mumbles, getting up from the chair and looking around his room; Angel was nowhere in sight. No, no, no...Remy's in trouble. He begins searching the room, frantically and finds a note; the handwriting was chilidsh and words were misspelled.  
  
Remy,   
  
with rouge. behaving.  
  
Angle  
  
He sighs, relieved. "Remy needs a vacation...." He hurriedly takes a shower, then re-dresses in jeans and an old t-shirt. Gambit doesn't move for a moment, then walks downstairs into the kitchen where Rogue, Jean, and Storm sat drinking coffee with Hank. "Where's de Angelic one?"he questions, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip; he curses as it burns his tongue. Rogue tries not to laugh,"Sugar, she and Tara are in the living room with bowls of cereal watching tv with Jubilee..." "Is that particurally safe?"Hank wonders, aloud, continuing to sip his coffee. "Relax, you know she and Bobby watch cartoons until eleven...." Storm finishes her food and stands, putting her dishes in the sink.   
  
"There'd better be more coffee." The growl comes from the doorway and all four mutants turn to look at Wolverine; Hank coughs and spits out a mouthful of coffee. "Oh mah gawd...What happened to you, Wolvie?"Rogue manages as she tries to clean up the coffee that had spilt from her mug when she slammed it down with a little too much force. Gambit and Storm simply gape while Jean busies herself with washing the dishes. "What? Am I that attractive in the morning? Do I have bed hair?" Logan walks to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug. Gambit gulps down a mouthful of hot coffee, remaining silent. "Logan, did you and a bucket of pain get in a fight?"asks Storm, gently placing one hand on his arm. "What's that mean, 'Ro?"   
  
"My friend, you look like a clown...." Hank begins cackling, insanely; the others stares at him. *insert sound of Logan's blades* He growls out,"I'll show you a clown, bub. Move out of the way, 'Ro." Hank gulps and runs out with his coffee. "You'll never take me alive, It!"he hollers before vanishing down the hall to the medlab. Stunned silence follow for a minute, then Logan starts after him. He'd just reached the door when Storm tackles him to the floor. "Logan, stop and look at yourself for a moment..." Jean retrieves a mirror with her telekenesis, then holds it in front of him. Logan stares at himself. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" As if on cue two heads appear through the door-one green-eyed with brown hair and the other hazel-eyed with greenish-brown hair. "Good Morin, Mr. Logan...like the clown face?"Tara asks, watching him with a smile. Angel comes into the kitchen and holds out and empty bowl to Rogue.  
  
"Tank you and it was good.." Gambit smiles at her manners and puts down his mug. "How'd you sleep last night, petite? What did Roguey give you?" She smiles,"Hi, Remy! Angel say your bed comfy and it um...marshmallowy stuff." His attention diverts to Storm and Jean trying to a calm a sobbing Tara down and shooting Logan dirty looks. "Why are you giving me death glares? The damn kid made me look like a clown." Angel moves away from Gambit and hugs Tara. "It okay. He just mean ole grouch..." After a few moments she calms and rubs at her eyes as Logan stalks out. "Am I in trouble? I make him mad?" "Spongebob's on!"Bobby yells from somewhere. "Sponge!" Both children run down the hall and into the living room. Storm sighs,"Ready to try again, Rogue, Jean?" "Why Remy got to baby-sit?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan glares at his reflection in the mirror. He'd gotten all of the white out off and was still working on the red and black. "I hate kids, I hate kids, I hate kids,"he growls as he scrubs at his face with a pad used for cleaning dishes. "Mr. Logan, are ya mad?"Tara asks, appearing at the doorway of the bathroom. He stares at her a minute, debating. "Very..why did you draw on my face?" Logan checks his watch and realizes he's been scrubbing for two hours; the numbers clicked to 11:30. "Cause you was always frowning and I wanted make you happy...it work?" "...No." She sighs,"That bad." "Logan , have you seen the little Angel one?"Kurt asks, appearing at the door; he stops as he catches sight of Logan. "Mein Gott! IT!" "Enough already! Who's It, Kurt?"he demands, scrubbing some of the red from around his mouth. Kurt gulps as Tara looks up at him. "IT is a clown in the movie by Stephen King...he's evil and kills little children..." "And you know this because?" "Bobby and the yellow one watched it. You look bad...seen the angelic one? Remy can't find her." Tara sighs,"Ya lost Angel, 'gain?"   
  
"We didn't lose her the first time..we just didn't know where she was,"comes the growled response. Kurt shrugs and teleports out of the room. "Mr. Logan, I go play in you room?" "No, kid. You can go down and play in this room, though...." Logan gives her directions to the medlab. This is for those It comments earlier, Hank. Tara hesitates, then runs out yelling for Angel. He closes the door and locks it before returning to scrubbing his face. "Stupid kid, stupid kid, stupid kid...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who room you think this is?" Angel shrugs and taps her fingers against a jar full of something. "Why ask me? don't know much...it not Mr. Logan, Remy, or Rogue's. Oh, eye!" "Cool!" Tara rushes to her side, running into a table and knocking needles to the floor; she ignores them and taps the glass. "May we in a mad scientist's lab and he making his greatest creation!" Angel cringes, hearing her voice echo back, loudly. Tara blinks a few times. "Weird...Look! Tables with wheels!" "Race? I bet I win..." "Agree. You go, but I'm go play with 'puter thingy..maybe he got a game..." Angel rolls her eyes and pulls a chair up to one of the tables, climbing on top of it. She looks across the room, then catches sight of a sign. "Propety of Hank McCoy. Do not enter. Attack twinkies on watch? Angel say Mr. Hank creepy....." Oh well. Race! She sits there a minute, then pushes the table away from the wall. It rolls across the medlab and slams against the wall.   
  
"Too loud, Angel! I finded a game!" "I see, I see, I see!" Angel jumps down and runs into the office, stopping behind her. "What's the game?" "Space 'vaders?"Tara guesses, clicking and deleting colored boxes. "Should...uh, you be doing that? Them boxes might be imporant..." Tara makes a *shh* sound and covers Angel's mouth. "Not our fault, but I wanna play with Kurt...he's cool." "Save, Tara. Save after use..." Angel saves the changes to the information. "Why somefin' saved under mutantgenes?"shea sks, closing it and picking up the eyeball jar,"Catch, Tara!" "Huh?" She looks up too late and the jar slams into the wall. "Ooops..." The sound of off-key singing reaches their ears. Tara swallow, nervously,"A ghost..." "Ahhhh!" Both five-year olds run out screaming only seconds before Hank enters the lab, dressed only in a towel. "No, my baby! What have they done to you? My beautiful lab...." He breaks down into hysterical sobs..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ain't kids great? Quick poll....what should they do next? Any suggestions? I'm open to them....over and out. 


	7. Rap, Ice SCREAM, and New Words

I realize these song arne't excatly relevent with the time the X-Men are in, but it's still interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up, Bobby?"Logan demands, walking into the rec room with a less then expression on his face; he still bore signs of red and black from his "clown" face and was not thrilled about itl. Bobby looks up from trying to rap 50 Cents' In Da Club; Angel and Tara were both sitting on the floor. He notices that Tara twitched every time she looked over at Bobby. Guess walking in on those two gave the child emotional problems. He shudders, thinking about it again. Tara smiles,"Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan, why aren't there any cartoons on the tv?" "I don't know, kid. Bobby, put it on cartoons and go see Hank. He needs your assistance,"Logan lies, watching Tara twitch again. Bobby pouts for a few moments. "Hank needs me? I am on my way, Super Best Friend!!!" He takes off running with his arms spread like wings; silence follows for a moment. Angel shakes her head, sadly,"That bad."  
  
Logan sighs and switches the channel onto the stupid cartoon with the kid in the pink hat. Fairly DogPatients or something. He'd just gone into the kitchen and gotten a beer, was about to take a drink when someone pulled on his leg. He looks down at Tara. "Yes?" "Me and Angel's hungry...."she tells him, not releasing her hold on his leg. "One moment....uh, here you two want some...uh, ice cream?"he questions, taking a drink from his beer, then sitting it down on the counter. Tara starts to answer, but Angel beats her to it as she enters the kitchen. "Yes, please, Logan,"she says, polietly as she clambers onto one of the stools; Tara shakes her head and climbs onto the second one. "Right, sit still. I'll get you both some...." He stops talking and goes into the freezer, getting a box of some kind of ice cream; he walks out and sets it down on the table. "Ohhhhhhh...ice scream.." "Yeah, kid. Ice cream...you two have to stay right here while you eat it though..." Logan quickly fills two bowls and sits them in front of them. "Not good..." Tara shakes her head once more then begins to eat; he picks up his beer and starts to take a drink, but realizes it's empty. "Tara......" She looks up, innocently. "Yes, Mr. Logan?" He sighs and walks to the fridge, getting another one. "Nevermind...shut up and eat...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit walks around the perimeter of the X-Mansion, patrolling for any sign of trouble; he hadn't seen any in the last hour during his previous search. "Remy t'inks dis job is stupid and pointless....Remy rather watch de chil'ren, then do perimeter check,"he mumbles, walking around toward the front door, but stops as one of the roof alarms goes off,"Who's on de roof?" He looks up, shading his eyes with one hand. He couldn't see anything. "Sometimes Remy wonder if he sane..." He'd just begun to walk again with he heard a loud yell of,"I CAN FLY!" Gambit looks up and stares at what on first sight appears to be a bird, but turns into Angel as it lands in his arms.   
  
"Remy! Wow, I didn't know I could fly!" She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and hugs him. "Didyouseeme?Ireallyflew!Justlikeabird!"she rambles, not releasing him. Gambit stares at her a moment. "Petite, Remy wonders where you came from..." "the roof, the roof, the roof is on fire...we don't need a mother fuc---" He slams his hand over her mouth before she can completly the lyrics,"Don't say it." Angel continues trying to talk, despite his hand over her mouth; it doesn't seem to face her in the list. "Angel, hush and I promise to remove my hand,"he tells her; she nods, obidently. He slowly removes his hand and puts her down. She blinks a few times. "Wow, head rush..." "Petite, where did you hear that?"Gambit questions, removing a deck of cards and beginning to shuffle them.   
  
Her eyes watch the cards shuffle back in forth, but doesn't answer. "Angel!"he snaps her name and she looks up. "Yes, Remy?" "Where did you hear those....uh, words?"he asks as he crouches to be closer to her level,"You couldn't have just made them up.." She smiles," 'Course not, Remy! They was on...uh, bet. Yeah, Bobby called it bet. They danced, too....weird dance." "That's enough....why don't we go see what Bobby's doing right now and try to figure out your uh.....words." "Okay, Remy!" She walks silent with him for a moment, then takes one of the uncharged cards from his hand and looks at it. "Why cards, Remy? Why no oranges or bread?"she asks, twirling the card over and over in her hand. Gambit shrugs. "Don't know, petite. Just like de cards....where was Bobby when you last swa him?" "Um....um, no know, no care...I got ice scream, Remy." "Remy say that's very good, Angel...why don't you go play with the fish while Remy talks with Bobby?"he says, giving her a second card as she begins to lose interest in her first one. She looks confused a moment, then shrugs and runs off toward the living room and the fish tank.   
  
Gambit was just about to go off to find Bobby, but stops dead hearing her next song. "I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor I wanna...." He didn't catch the next part, but could hear the sound of,"I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line   
  
while the dirty birds kick for t'reeand if you like in the club we can do it in the DJ booth or in the back of the VIP whip cream with cherries, strawberries on top.." "ANGEL!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan opens his eyes hearing the sound of shouting from the living room. He'd just fallen asleep less then two hours ago and now someone was shrieking like Banshee from the living room. "This just won't work,"he growls, unsheathing his blades and walking into the rec room. He'd almost reached it when he heard the oddest thing he'd ever heard said by someone other then him. "Would you shut the fuck up, Bobby?"the voice demands just seconds before Logan enters the room. Bobby and Jubilee were both staring at Tara, who obviously had spoken the words.  
  
"What's going on here?"he demands, glaring at them both. Bobby swallows, nervously and Jubilee look at him almost ready to cry. "Bobby said...he said...he said I wasn't any fun!" Jubilee begins wailing horriblely; Tara covers her small ears. "Make her stop! Make her stop!" Logan looks between the three children for a moment. "Jubes, stop crying, you're...um lots of fun. Bobby, apologize and Tara, come with me,"he says, sheathing his blades after threatening Bobby into an apology, taking Tara's arm and pulling her out of the room. "Mr. Logan, do you got any scissors?"she questions, following him as he walks back to his room.   
  
Logan looks at her, thinking. "Why do you need scissors, kid?" She sighs,"Just want to cut out something, Mr. Logan...do you have any?" He stares at her, blankly, then nods. "There's a pair in the kitchen.....now if you need anything ask Bobby, okay?" Tara twitches,"Not Bobby.." "Ask Remy or Hank, then...just leave me alone,"he growls, going into his room and slamming the door. There's silence for a moment, then he hears a yell of. "Damn drawer! Don't shut on me hand!" Logan shakes his head,"She's hopeless...." He yawns and flops down on his bed; it breaks. "Damn bed.....floor at least don't fall apart when you sleep on it,"he grumbles, rolling off the remains of his bed and onto the floor with a thump.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well every child should know about rap, have ice cream a.k.a. learn to fly/sugar high, and learn to curse. What more could any parent wish for? Tune in next time to find out why Tara wants scissors, what Gambit will learn from Bobby. Why did Logan's bed break? These and more will be answered....soon. Over and Out. 


	8. Gardening With Tara

"Hmm, well I got scissors, but what can I cut?" Tara walks outside, snapping the scissors apart, then back together repeatedly. She looks around the grounds of the mansion as she goes along. "I need something to cut....ohh, what's that?"she wonders, finding her way to Storm's garden and stopping right in the middle of it; the process made her crush many of the once beautiful half-bloomed things. "Ooops.." Wow, it's too grown. I think I'm gonna help with it... Tara smiles, liking the idea and sets to work trimming up some of the "bigger" plants. She cuts off a few flowers that looked "deadish".   
  
She stops after quite awhile of cutting the flowers into more "better" shapes and designs. "I bet they like it...now, I got to give the scissors back 'cause I shouldn't have them.." She walks back inside, slowly and replaces the scissors in the drawer where she'd found them before going off to find some other way to entertain herself. "Angel! Angel....."she calls for her friend and finally finds her staring blankly at the fish tank. "Angel?"she asks, poking her. Angel blinks and looks at her. "Yep." "Why you watching fish? That ain't good....I'm bored now,"Tara tells her, as if waiting for entertainment. Angel thinks a minute,"I learned a new song, but Remy don't like it....you wanna hear?" "Um...nope, but can we go find something to play with now? I want to play..."   
  
Angel nods,"kay, but Remy said stay here. Have you ever had fried fishes 'fore?" "Don't think so. Why?" Her mouth curves into a smile as she taps on the glass of the fish tank. "Well, we got fishes, there's a pan...." "Nuh-uh....we ain't eating the fish, Angel,"Tara says, shaking her head. "You're no fun, but fine....want go play? I got these block thingys from one of the room..." "What blocks?" "Don't know. They was under a bed..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BOBBY!" Gambit yells for the younger X-Man as he walks through the halls. Loud music of some sort greets him as he walks down the hall and bangs on Bobby's door. No answer comes, the door doesn't open, nor does the music change. Gambit stands there a moment longer, then removes two cards, charging them enough to cause damage before opening the door and tossing both inside. The music aburptly cuts off as one of the cards-a joker-makes contact with it and the other lands a little away from Bobby's feet. He'd been dancing around the room in what appeared to be a black male thong with a yellow smiley face and a white button down shirt. "Mon deiu! Remy's eyes are burning!"  
  
Gambit covers his eyes and turns away. "Remy dit que dat était la trop d'anatomie,"he mumbles, covering his eyes and shuddering repeatedly. "Remy, you killed my cd player and you killed THE BEACH BOYS!!!!"Bobby wails, burying his head in his hands and beginning to cry; Gambit stares at him, blankly. "De Beach Boys? Forget dem....what was de unangelic petite watching?" He shrugs and replies, his voice muffled,"How am I suppoused to know? I left her in the rec room with the tv on...oh." "Why oh? Oh is not good....why oh?"Gambit demands, glowering at him as he charges two more cards-ten and a five. Bobby gulps,"Um...um...don't throw those. It was the rap channel...B-E-T. Is there something wrong with her watching it?" "She was sining de most awful songs....Remy wonders what make you 'llow a five-year old to watch that......stuff,"he growls, holding out the cards, meancingly.   
  
"I didn't figure she'd sing it! Beside I thought she'd left the room....will you please go now so I can return to fixing the Beach Boys cd?" Gambit sighs,"This time, but DON'T and Remy repeats DON'T let de unangelic one watch that channel again....." He flips the cards into the room, then closes the door and walks away. "Remy needs therapy now...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Storm, what are we suppoused to do? We can't just tell Remy and Logan that as far as we know on Angel both parents are dead and Tara has only a brother, not the greatest one either......" "Rogue, we need time to think, but maybe we've overlooked something with Angel's parents,"Storm says, switching her attention to Jean,"Can you find anything?"   
  
Jean shakes her head and rubs her arms. "Is it this safe to leave Logan and Remy alone for so long with those two?"her husband, Scott, questions beginning to walk again. Rogue sighs,"Scotty, they're fine....Swamp Rat and Wolvie can't have anymore trouble with them then with Bobby or Jubes....." There's silence as this sentence sinks in. "Rogue, is that a healthy theory? I mean think about how often Logan's threatened the two's life and his many "accidents" with Bobby?" "Um....maybe we should get back to searching for Angel and Tara's um.....relations....." The others quickly hurried off to search for anyone that could tell them something about their mysterious five-year olds................... 


	9. Tag Part 1

"I dunno, Angel...should we be here?"Tara asks, following the second child into a dark bedroom. It wasn't dark for long as Angel manages to find the light and flick it on with only two crashes. She shrugs,"Yep." She begins walking around the room. "Angel remembers Remy 'ayin' that they loves kids..." Tara still looks nervous, but begins to go through things. "Ugly clothes,"Angel announces, removing a few articles of clothing-khaki pants, plaid shirts(xRDx: Three guesses who's clothes and who's room). This causes both to shudder and become interested in pulling all the clothes out of the drawers; the act doesn't take more than fifteen minutes with two of them working.   
  
"What now?" "Um...I know! To the outdoors,"Angel calls, picking up an arm load of clothes and rushing down the stairs. The other child hesitates, but soon follows with a load of her own. "Ahhhhhh!" The scream comes just as they reach the stairs; she had fallen down the stairs and the ground was now strewn with clothes. "You 'kay, Angel?" "Meep...." The reply is muffled and after a moment she appears from under several of the clothes. She gathers the clothes quickly and the two run outside, skidding to a stop at the edge of the pool; someone had left the gate open. Tara shakes her head,"Uh-uh...don't, Angel..." "Jus' water and clothes." She tosses the clothes into the pool and watches them float around; Tara follows suit. Angel smiles,"Fun?"  
  
"Yep!"Tara yells, grinning and running back inside to get some more stuff; Angel follows. The two soon grow tired of the trip down the stairs to the pool and content themselves with searching the drawers. "Tara, what this?"the older child questions, holding up what appears to be some form of black lace lingerie. She shrugs in response, then holds up what appears to be red sunglasses with a visor look. "It's the dude's!" "Huh?" "The dude weared these before!" Angel smiles, sweetly. "Let's leave 'em some'ere for him to find 'em..." Tara nods and agrees, dumping half the lot into Angel's arm before scooping the other half into her own arms; the two starts downstairs......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tag! You're it!" Hank McCoy looks up from his paperwork at the sound of the shouts and laughter from the hallway outside his lab. "The vandals who wrecked my lab are back. They want my twinkies next!"he yells, running to his private stash and hugging the twinkies, tightly in his arms. Laughter comes afterwards followed by a course of. "Not it, not it, not it, not it!" "Are too, are too, are too!" The two voices draw his attention and he drops the twinkies back into their place, covering it up and cautiously makes his way into the hall, holding one out in a peace offering.  
  
"Here, vandal, vandal, vandal...nice, vandal..."he calls, sticking his head into the hall and looking around. Identical shouts of "Ahhhhhhhh!" reach his ears before two small thuds come at his feet. Hank looks down and stares at the two children huddled in front of him. The dark-haired Angel blinks. "Twinkie!!!" The smaller Tara swallows nervously and looks up at him, slightly terrified. She speaks after a moment,"You a teddy bear? You looks like one...." Hank stares at her, unsure of what to do until he realizes he was no longer holding the twinkie he'd had; the empty wrapper now rested on the floor. "The ghost! It stole my twinkie......again!!!!! NOOOO!" (xRDx: slightly out of character, yes, but I'm allowed to do that *sticks tongue out and gets boxes of cereal thrown at her*)  
  
"Mr. Fuzzy, would 'ya play with us?"Angel asks, looking up at him with the sweetest smile. He studies the two children, silently. They were nothing like the monsters Bobby had described earlier-snakes for hair, sharp pointed teeth, and screams that could shatter windows. Hank loved his young friend, but the boy did tend to exaggarate, frequently. Tara spoke next,"Um...Mr. Lady, Ma'am, Sir?" He smiles. "What was your question, little one?" Both sigh, dramatically. "Play with us! Play with us! Play with us!" "And what are we playing, children?" Angel smiles,"Tag! You're it!" She taps his arm, then both run off. Hank smiles. "I've missed kids,"he says before following them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do dey expect Remy to do?"Gambit asks, walking outside and tripping over something sitting in front of the door,"Damn chil'ren." He stands, dusting himself off and looks down at what he had tripped over; it appears to be a bag of some sort. "Remy wonders if someone left him a present...." Gambit prods the bag with his foot and holds a single charged card ready in case something leaped out and attacked him. Nothing happens, except the bag slides across the porch a small distance. "Oui, Remy take it inside and check de contents..."  
  
He grabs the bag by it's handles and drags/carries it inside to the living room. He looks around, hoping for some sign from anyone; the professor speaks to his mind. ~Remy, is something wrong?~ ~Remy not sure, Professor. Dis bag was left at de door...remy open it?~ There's hesitation, then a reply comes. Gambit nods and waits until a very annoyed Logan enters, scowling. "This better be important, Gumbo...I was asleep and dreaming of...uh, stuff." Gambit shudders, knowing he'd been dreaming of Jean...again. "Oui, mon ami. De Professor wants you to open dis bag see what it be..." "A bag? Charles woke me up to open a bag?" Logan's blades exit with a tale tell *snickt*. Gambit shrugs,""Remy just de messenger, mon ami. Open de bag..." There's a bit of arguing, but finally the bag gets opened WITHOUT using the zipper.  
  
"Is this a joke, Gumbo?"Logan demands, sifting through the bag of what appears to be kids clothes and other items. He shakes his head, dumbfounded and goes through the bag, searching for anything to tell the owner. There was nothing, but they were interrupted by shouts of. "I ain't it! Bobby's it!" "No, Jubilee's it!" "Is not! Angel's it!" "Aren't! Hank's it!" "No, Tara's it!" Gambit blinks, confused by the conversation until he realizes the names called. "Tara, Bobby, Jubilee, Angel, Hank, get in here now!"Logan growls, sticking his head out the door and earning three shrieks and two. "Not him!"s.   
  
Gambit waits and after a few moments the culprits shuffle in, both the children stare at their feet while the older three just look around as if lost. "What were you child'ren doing?"he demands, forgetting the bag for a moment as he glares at the five of them. Angel scoffs one of her feet against the carpet, despite Tara elbowing her as if to make her talk. Bobby's the one to finally answer. "We were playing Tag...can we go to our rooms now?" "Yes, Bobby, Jubes, you're grounded to your rooms for the next two hours....not together, seperate. Hank, go to the medlab and do...whatever smart people do...Tara, Angel, don't move." The commands are all short and simple, but Jubilee and Bobby look upset about being "seperate". "OUT,"Logan commands, pointing to the door. The three hurry out leaving the two five-year-olds looking incredibly lost and small.   
  
"Angel, petite, come here...." Gambit sits back down and waits for her to join him, which she does, stopping in front of him. "What, Remy?" He looks up at Logan, but the other man was busy talking to Tara who was repeatedly shaking her head and making animated hand gestures. He sighs and returns his attention to his unangelic child. "What did Remy say when he left you by de fish tank?"he asks, watching her attention waver to diffrent points around the room. Angel wasn't very good at paying attention to one thing for very long, obviously. "Angel!" She returns her gaze to him. "hmm?" "What Remy say before?" "Stay dere and don't cause pro'lems...I do good?"she asks, before her attention riverts to the window and a tree blowing against it.   
  
Logan didn't seem to be doing much better with Tara he notices as the two exit the living room and move into the hall. Gambit sighs and rubs the stubble on his chin before returning his attention to Angel; she doesn't seem to be paying attention. Remy wonders.... His mind returns to her reaction to the cards he'd given her earlier and he removes a deck. "Angel...." She looks at him. "Hmm, Remy?" He holds out the card, which she takes, beginning to turn it over in her hand. He tries again,"Remy wonders what you've been doing..." "Playing Tag with Bob, Jubby, and Hank...me and Tara gots this neat suprise for someone...." "Who's someone and what is it?" Angel shrugs, taking the second card he offered and doing the same motion again. "Dude with visor...his clothes be in the pool,"she answers never removing her gaze from the cards. Her attention span had improved drastically. Interesting....Remy have to work on that later when she older. Gambit stands, abruptly at the thought. Later. He wouldn't have a later with Angel or Tara.   
  
"Hey, whassat?"she asks, suddenly, pointing to the table with her unoccupied hand to the bag. He pushes it to her. "See for yourself, petite.." After a few moments, she makes a yelp of joy. "Animal!" Gambit is confused until he notices the thing held in her arms; it appears to be a stuffed animal of one of the cast of Muppets. "Would Remy be right to guess dis is yours, cher?" She nods several times. "Dis just got weirder...." He watches, silently, shuffling a deck of cards as she goes through the bag with a smile. Obviously someone had or was keeping an eye on the two.....Gambit settles back onto the couch to wait for the others return with his news.... 


	10. Tag Part 2 and Night

Logan waits and after a few moments the culprits shuffle in, both the children stare at their feet while the older three just look around as if lost. "What were you child'ren doing?"Gumbo demands, forgetting to not be annoyed as he glares at the five of them. Angel scoffs one of her feet against the carpet, despite Tara elbowing her as if to make her talk. Bobby's the one to finally answer. "We were playing Tag...can we go to our rooms now?" "Yes, Bobby, Jubes, you're grounded to your rooms for the next two hours....not together, seperate. Hank, go to the medlab and do...whatever smart people do...Tara, Angel, don't move." The commands are all short and simple, but Jubilee and Bobby look upset about being "seperate". "OUT,"he commands, pointing to the door. The three hurry out leaving the two five-year-olds looking incredibly lost and small.   
  
"Angel, petite, come here...." Tara looks lost for a moment as Angel walks over to the Cajun, but Logan sighs. "Kid, I think we need to talk." "Not my idea! Angel's fault, Angel's fault, Angel's fault!"she says, pointing at her friend. Logan blinks. "Um...kid, I was just going to ask what you were doing..." She blinks several times. "Oh.." She raises her hands and begins a quite animated story about pools, sunglasses, and ghosts; it only takes about thirty seconds for Logan to get completly lost. "What are you even talking about, kid?"he demands, staring at her, coimpletly confused. Tara looks up at him with tears brimming over. "You mad, Logan? I sorry..." Logan sighs and supresses the urge to stalk off; he rubs his face for a moment. He speaks after a moment. "Yes, Kid, I'm mad, but I think we need to find you something to do....come outside...." She looks worried a moment as he walks off, then catches up to him and catches hold of his hand.  
  
"Where we goin?"she questions, paying no attention to the glare he was giving her for holding onto his hand. He scowls,"Just to the kitchen. I have....um, something to give you." "For me?"she asks, looking quite suprised, but follows him anyways. What is it with this kid? She's weirder then anything I've ever met.... Logan shakes his head and begins searching the kitchen cabinets for something. Tara watches him with an odd look, but doesn't comment, simply follows him everywhere. He tries to tamper down his anger and finally gives her what appears to be a giant stash of candy; this gains very little reaction. "You can have all of this that you want if you promise to sit here and be good..."he says, helping her to sit down at the table. She shakes her head. "Not 'pposed to...candy bad for teeth." Tara points to her mouth as if that emphasized her statement. Logan forces himself to smile. "It'll be our little secret....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This place is way too quiet for anything good to be going on,"Jean announces, following the other X-Men up to the mansion; Scott's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Rogue shrugs. "Maybe Logan and Cajun got 'em settled down and are makin' dinner...." Scott stares at her a minute, then speaks quietly as if to a little kid. "This. Is. Logan. And Remy. What. are. the. odds?" "Nowhere near as bad as your odds of still having a certain part in tact if you do that again,"she growls, mimicking Logan as they enter the mansion. The ground floor was silent except for the sound of a tv in the background, probaly from the rec room. "Children, please don't fight. We have enough children within the mansion...." Scott looks confused until Jean whisphers something into his ear. He smiles broadly, then the two run upstairs, giggling like teenagers. Rogue shakes her head. "Ain't askin. Swamp Rat, where's everybody at?"she questions, walking into the rec room with Storm close in tow.  
  
Gambit looks up from staring at some movie with people...flying? "Remy, sugar, where's everyone at?"she asks again, clicking off the tv and placing her hands on his shoulders. He smiles,"Well, de angelic one and de other one went upstairs earlier to get ready for bed and Logan is in de kitchen....cooking somet'ing dat smells like fish." Storm's expression drops. "My fish!"she cries in anguish before running off. Rogue shakes her head. "That was cruel, Swamp Rat...so the little ones are in bed?" "Not really. Remy explain in a moment, but first this was left at the door.." She looks down as he slides a bag of some sort across the floor to her; she looks through it. "What's this, Remy?" "Dat's what Remy wonder....de petite seemed to recognize it so Remy t'inks it's hers.."   
  
Rogue nods. "We'll have to talk to professor later, but right now we oughtta check on the kids and see if they're asleep,"she says, waiting for him, then walking with him upstairs. The sound hit them as soon as they entered the hall where Remy's room was conicidently placed. It sounded like a combination of laughing, banging, and was that humming? She was so busy trying to figure out where the sound was coming from she was suprised by Gambit's outburst. "Mon dieu! De mansion is underwater!" Rogue looks up and barely covers a gasp as she notices that the bathroom in front of them and also the hall were soaked with water. "Turn it off, Swamp Rat, you moron..." "Tell the chil'ren I love them, Rogue..." Gambit gets suddenly sober look on his face and trudges through the water, bravely, turning if off. "We don't have "chil'ren", Remy, dear...."   
  
He shrugs. "We may someday, mon chere,"he says, coming out of the bathroom now completly soaked. Rogue shakes her head, but couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from his chest which was outlined well by his shirt. Gambit notices this and begins to flex his muscles and pose. The moment's broken and she rolls her eyes. "Get over yourself, Swamp Rat,"she scowls on her way toward his room where they could hear the sound of more laughter and voices. "You'll never take me alive, Animal!"yells a loud, almost Wolverine voice. "Wrong, mate! You forgets Animal lives in....SHOE MOUNTAIN!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tune in next issue to find out what's with the smell of fried fish. Why was the bathroom underwater almost? What are Jean and Scott about to do? Why's Hank so silent and strangest yet........who the hell's Animal and what the hell's shoe mountain? All these and more shall be answered NEXT TIME. 


	11. Bedtime and Mutated Kitty Cats

Gambit carefully pushes the door open and looks around the room. He'd just opened it completly when something hard and black slams into his forehead. "Les assassins ont attaqué avec les Rogue's souliers!"he yells, falling back against the wall as Rogue simply stares at him. "What did you just say, Remy LeBeau?" Gambit obviously remembers her being there as he stands, dusting himself off. "Not'ing for you to worry, chere,"he purrs, pressing his mouth almost against her ear, but not quite. This earns him a shove and a smack upside the head. "Ow, Rogu--"he starts, but is interrupted by. "Rogue, Remy!" Both turn from their fighting as Angel and Tara rush out of the bedroom. Rogue notices that they were dressed diffrently then before. Angel wore what looked like blue pajamas with yellow stars and clutched a stuff Animal from Muppet Babies in her arm while Tara wore green pajama with frogs over them, a red-eyed green frog is clutched in one arm.  
  
"Hello, Angel, Tara. Do you two know anything about why the bathroom was full of water?"Rogue questions, kneeling to be on their level. "Well, Remy say go 'stairs and get ready for bed...ready for bed means take bath and Remy found the clothes..." Angel gestures to her clothes,"And a'minal." "I see, dear. What does that have to do with water?"she asks, smiling at the other little girl as Angel moves to hug Gambit. He pats the top of her head. "Hello, petite." "Hi, Hi." Tara looks down and whisphers,"Angel forgetted to turn the water off..." Rogue nods, slowly, apparantly understanding where Gambit looked kind of lost. "Remy t'inks it's time for the petites to sleep,"he says, looking down at the two as Rogue stands. She nods, ignoring the looks of terror on the children's faces; they didn't look the least bit tired. "Agreed. Tara, come with me and we'll get you comfortable in Logan's room while Remy takes care of Angel...."   
  
Angel smiles and goes back into the room. Gambit follows, giving his girlfriend a pleading look. She ignores it and begins to lead Tara down the hall and to the next one where Logan's room was. "What happened to Remy's room, petite?"he demands, suddenly, noticing the giant pile of shoes that were piled up a little in front of his bookcase; they hadn't been there earlier and very few of them were his. She looks at them and blinks as if seeing them for the first time, then shrugs. "Shoe Mountain." Gambit blinks, "Remy don't t'ink he'll ask...time for bed, Angel..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan looks around the briefing room as the other X-Men settle into their chairs, waiting for Xavier or Hank's speech. One of the two was always the reason for the meeting being called, except this one was about the two children currently sleeping upstairs. "So what's the problem now, Beast?"he asks, leaning back and glaring across table at the cajun. Storm still wasn't speaking to him after the frying fish joke. Scott and Jean hadn't reported yet and Logan didn't even want to think about what they were doing. It was...sickening. Just as Hank was about to comment there were shouts from somewhere outside the mansion. "Why are my clothes in the pool? Is this a joke, Jean?" "Why would I throw your clothes in the pool, Scott? I don't have to hide your clothes to get you naked, you know!" Xavier's face was concentrated and soon the voices are closer to the door. "Stop complaining about your damn clothes! Charles wants to see us and it's more important then your clothes...."  
  
Six heads look up as the resident "happy" married couple enter the room, arguing viciously; Logan smiles, forgetting why they were gathered. "It's those dam--"Scott clears his throat, suddenly realizing they have and audience, then both slump into their chairs, sitting as far apart as possible. "Lovers spat?"Rogue drawls with a knowing smirk as she leans further back in her chair, almost falling over as Jean tips the chair further back with a glare. Gambit clears his throat. "Now, Jeannie, Roguey, no fighting or else seperate corners...." The annoyed Southern Belle and Red-Haired witch turn on him. "Shut up, Remy!" "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry,"Bobby and Jubilee begin to chant as they sneak into the room and take their respective seats on th other side of the room. The seating arrangement was for safety purposes. *SHINKT* The two teenagers instantly go silent and begin playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.   
  
"Everyone, please settle down. We are here because of the children not your diffrences or Jean and Scott's sex life.."Xavier says, shuddering slightly at the last four words. The X-Men slump down in their seats, all silent, except Bobby and Jubilee. Hank clears his throat. "I thank you, friends. Our mentor has called you from your respective habits to discuss what he has picked up on the young children. The Professor wishes for you attention to explain this bizarre phenomonon...." He bows before taking his respective place at the door like a guard. Logan had never quite figured out 'why'. Xavier smiles,"Thank you, Hank. I may have found some information about the bag Remy found before....first, did your team manage to find anything, Jean, Scott?" Rogue rolls her eyes and slumps down further, kicking Gambit under the table for no real reason. "Charles, as far as we can see Tara's alone, except for her brother...." "Well then the kid has family, what's the problem?"Logan asks, rising slightly to stare at the red-head. Scott replies,"Her brother's Toad...Brotherhood Toad." Disbelieving laughter comes from the others assembled. Gambit laughs. "Sure, mon ami."  
  
"Actually, it's not a joke, Remy. Toad is indeed Tara's brother...what of Angel?" Silence falls again as Scott picks up his wife's recounting of their information. "Jean hasn't found anything, except both her parents are dead, apparantly and it seems both are alone...do you know anything else, Professor?" All eyes turn to the older bald man in a wheel chair who simply nods. "Yes, Scott. Tara's history is nothing more then that...or at least I wouldn't feel right sharing it with anyone at this moment. Angel isn't completly alone...indeed her father is dead, but whoever left she and Tara here has been taking care of them both for sometime. I've scanned their min--" Storm sits up, suddenly. "You scanned the minds of two five-year olds, Professor? Isn't that a bit....extreme?" "Normally, yes, Storm, but this is of dire importance. It seems the bag is indeed items belonging to her and Tara, but we haven't figured out who left it. I've scanned and found a possibility...there's a young boy from Angel's memory that I've found in the town, possibly a brother." "Let me guess, Charles. Someone gets to go off chasing this kid, right?"Rogue demands, not bothering to straighten. Xavier nods. "I've decided that it would be best for Jean and Scott to join Kurt who is already seraching for the boy....The rest of you will be staying here tonight." Jean and Scott groan. "Praise de lord!"Gambit announces, grabbing Rogue's and yanking her up before dancing around the room with her. She knees him in the stomache then returns to her seat. "Please try to be civilized, Remy, Rogue...." The perimeter alarm goes off seconds after his words are spoken. "X-Men unite!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tara, Tara, Tara." Angel shakes her friend, slightly scared of the shrill ringing sound. Murky hazel eyes meet her own green ones as her friend sits up. "What's that?"Tara questions, climbing out from under the covers and off the bed; she yelps at the coldness of the floor. "Put on shoes, silly...." Tara looks down and notices the blue and gray shoes showing from the bottom of the other girl's pants, then quickly pulls on her own black and green ones. "Is it a monster?"she questions, walking out into the hall with Angel who simply shakes her head and begins walking downstairs. "Angel don't like that...where Remy or Rogue?" Tara shrugs and follows her, walking down the stairs and into the front hall. The sound cuts off just as another one comes on; both children jump. "Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Angel wants Remy." "I want Logan." Angel clutches Tara's hand tightly as the two once again make their way further into the main room and looking around. Nothing was out of place except the tv on, causing a quiet sound in the background. Voices from outside draw their attention along with the sound of something slamming against a wall. This causes both to run out the first door they see afraid that something was about to attack. Maybe that why Remy said no to the movie... Angel shakes her head and continues walking away from the mansion in search of someone.   
  
"Remy? Rogue? Logan?" Tara yawns once as they continue searching for the adults; it was a scary thing to be all alone when you were five. "Over there!"she announces, pointing toward a shadow that had just slid around the side of the house,"He's fuzzy! Mr. Logan!!!" She takes off running full speed toward the shadow with Angel not far behind. Tara halts so suddenly that Angel runs into her, causing both to fall to the ground in a heap. "Ow..."she mumbles, looking up at the incredibly tall blonde-hair covered thing before them. It growls. "KITTY CAT!" 


	12. BrotherhoodTwo FiveYear oldsBEGGING

Viktor Creed stares at the two children that now lay at his feet, tangled up. He growls again as one of them yells,"Kitty cat!" "Kitty's not nice, Angel,"the second one says, hiding slightly behind the other as both stand now facing him. He stares at them with a smile. "Hello, children. Why would you be out at this time of night?" One blinks as if confused. "Kitty talks? Creepyness.." "Always wanted talkin' kitty cat,"the other answers, poking him in the stomache. Viktor growls. "I ain't no damn kitty cat. Why would two children your size be out at this time?" "What time is this time? Tara and me just want Remy..." "and Logan!"the second one pipes up, still staying behind the other. So they're looking for the infamous Gambit and my old friend, Wolverine. I think I'll leave them somewhere for him to find them,Viktor thinks with a smile as he looks down at the two children. Neither one of them seemed unable to stop staring at him.  
  
"Kitty know where Remy is?" "Logan, too?" "Yes, I'll take you to them both...I'm an old friend,"he says, watching their reactions. The two hesitate for a moment, then nod. "On, Kitty! Angel's impa....wants Remy." Viktor scowls. The kid's third person was almost as irritating as Gambit's. He smiles and picks up one of the children in each arm; he wasn't trusting them to walk as they'd probaly run off. The child in his left arm begins to kick and struggle. "Bad Kitty! Put me down!" The other seems unaffected for the most part. "Ohhh, grass!" The one on the left continues to struggle, but the right one begins to sing. "I'm Hank the ate, I am, I am. I got married to the window next door she's been married seven times and everyone was a windower....second verse, same as the first...."(xRDx: I'm aware these aren't the real words, but she's five...what do you expect? Five-years don't get the right words. I know)Viktor growls at her as he walks toward the woods, carrying them both; Magneto would be pleased. The growl is unaffective on the child as she continues singing.   
  
"Third verse, worse then the first!" "Would you please shut up, you little brat?"he demands glowering at her as the other one gives up trying to get lose and settles for punching him every now and then. "Down, down, down!" "I'm hank the ate, I am..." Viktor's patience slowly drains away as the song continues. Four and a half verses later he lost what little patience he had left and drops both children, uncerimoniously on the ground. "Bad kitty!" "Kitty's mean..is Logan 'round here?" He growls,"Not there yet." The one in yellow who wouldn't shut up singing glares at him. "Angel thinks kitty lies. Kitty don't know Remy or Logan,"she says, emphasizing Remy's name diffrently as she stands,"Kitty lies." Viktor scowls. Why am I doing this again? No reward is worth this.. "I want Logan,"the other announces, rubbing at her eyes as tears begin to form. "I can't take this...if you stop crying I'll give you ice cream when we get to....Remy and Logan,"he lies, trying to smile at the children and managing a smirk. Smiles come to their faces. "Ice scream! Kitty good...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where de hell are dey?"Gambit demands, slumping down into his chair as Storm and Jean return from the upstairs part of the mansion. They had just announced Angel and Tara were missing, again. Charles massages his head with his eyes closed as the others slump around the table; all appear less then thrilled with this new development. Logan scowls,"And why'd the alarm go off? Was something there or just a damn bird?" "Charles is thinking, Logan....just releax,"Jean says, soothingly, glancing toward the door as Scott walks past once again with a load of his clothes, soaking wet from the pool still. Loud groans accompany this, then silence as Hank begins to read some book that strangely resembled....the latest Anne Rice book?   
  
Xavier lifts his head a few moments later. "Logan, Remy, relax. We've found them.....you're not going to like where they are..." "Let me guess....baked in a pie?"Rogue guesses, earning a disapproving look from everyone,"Jeez, wasn't aware it was a crime to joke." "Please, Rogue. They're safe for the moment.....the phone will ring in 12 seconds. Scott, answer it....." The other X-Men trade looks as Hank stuffs the book back into his fur somewhere. Logan scratches his head. Where did he keep them? An image comes to his mind and he shudders. Nevermind. The phone rings exactly 12 seconds later; Scott picks up. "X-Mansion. Scott speaking...." There's silence for a moment. "They're where?" The phone drops from his hand and he stares at them, mouth wide open. Logan growls and picks the phone up from his grasp.  
  
"Where the hell are the kids and who the hell is this?" "Nice to talk to you, too, Logan,"a voice growls in his ear over the strained sound of some rap song and screaming. "Saber....don't play with me." He laughs. "Play with you? Sure, Wolvie....I believe I have something that belongs to you,"he mocks, moving the phone from the sound of movement,"Kid, come here." Tara's voice comes over the phone. "Hey, Logan! Kitty nice and we gots tape." The off key sound of some tv theme song comes from the background followed by Sabertooth's command of "shut up". "What the hell are they doing there?"Logan demands, releasing the blades on one hand as he listens to the noise grow louder. Viktor's reply is short and to the point. "Kidnapping, ransom, making you pay, typical bad guy business, Wolvie...." Logan snorts. "Ransom? Typical bad guy business? Give me a break...." A click comes over the phone as the others watch him confused. Toad's voice speaks,"Please come get the demon spawn! You're paying enough just by having them around!" Something thumps and the sound of tape being torn comes. "Bad froggy, bad, bad, bad, froggy,"a quiet voice, Angel's, says in the background.  
  
Logan laughs, knowing the kids were giving them all hell from the sounds of it and from the brief time they'd spent with the two. "Sorry, but you took them your responsiblity.." "Logan!"Jean, Storm, and Rogue all shout disapprovingly as Bobby and Jubilee cheer, joyously. Viktor's reply is simple. "We'll return them...meet me at the park and they're yours. Both of them. The little brats could make anyone wish for death! They're more revenge then I could ever give you! Take them back! Take them back! TAKE THEM BACK!" The phone clicks in his ear and Logan hangs up with a smirk. The X-women glower at him. "You're just going to leave them, Logan?"Jean asks, staring at him, shocked. He shakes his head. "Nope... if we meet old Saber in the park he'll return them. Brotherhood's not much good with kids..." Silence echoes for a few moments. 


	13. The Traumatized Brotherhood We'll Never ...

Kurt has no accent in this fic for the most part as I suck at writing his accent and also Gambit's(do the best I can). I don't write Rogue's out cause I think it looks stupid. Don't own the X-men or the Terrorized Brotherhood. Angel belongs to me and Tara belongs to Takamo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vhy are ve going to ze Brotherhood place at almost eleven?"Kurt questions, following Logan and Gambit on their search for the house. None of them ever could find it in the dark and Gambit's sense of direction, well...sucked. "We must get de chi'ren back, mon ami. De Brotherhood offered to pay us on their second call. Something about damages..." Kurt shakes his head. "My world is so much easier to understand....ze children are probaly just fine. Vhy vould ze brotherhood vant to harm two children?"he asks aloud continuing to follow them; he doesn't get an answer. "Fine ignore ze blue, fuzzy one!"Kurt huffs, teleporting away. Logan and Gambit trade looks. "What was that about, Gumbo?" "Remy not sure. Remy wasn't lis'ening to the blue one..." Logan shrugs,"That makes two of us. Let's go." The two soon arrive a little in front of the silohoutte of the brotherhood mansion. "Remy has found de secret hideout." "No, you did, Gumbo. I found it." "Remy found it." "No, Remy didn't." "Remy foun---" *SHINKT* Loud barking from in front of them stops the pointless and childish argument.   
  
Logan's blade turn in the direction as a large German Shephard jumps out in front of them, snarling and growling. "Back, beast,"Gambit announces, gathering what he thinks are a few cards and charging them. He realizes too late they aren't his cards, but simply torn pages from some book. Remy kill de petite later. The huge animal changes in front of them to a blue-skinned red head. "Get over yourself, Gambit...have you come to take the brats back?" "So nice to see you, too, Mystique." Logan's greeting is cold and he shows no sign of returning his blades into his hands; Mystique barely glances at him. Gambit smiles in greeting. "Remy Les prodiges pourquoi le bleu celui est hors de et pas à la maison avec les enfants." "Les enfants aussi ennuient loin. Viktor, le Crapaud, et Erik les a en ordre. ..go les reçoit et le congé." Logan shakes his head. "I give up understanding diffrent languages,"he mumbles, walking up and knocking on the door; Gambit follows as Mystique returns to her dog form and lays in the nearby bushes, growling. He charges a slip of paper and tosses it at her as the door swings open. "What took you so damn long?"Saber growls, swinging the door open wide to show what could only be called a disaster zone.  
  
Gambit's eyes fix on the clumped together fur covering most of the other mutant's blonde fur. It was too light to be mud, but what else could it be? "What happened to your fur, mon ami?" "Drop the friend and come get your demon spawn..." A crash and a groan come next. Logan simply shoves past Viktor and walks inside, looking around. "Tara, Angel." His eyes are drawn to the walls which are streaked red and yellow. I'm not sure I even want to know. A muffled sound almost like a groan comes next and the two walk toward the sound; something thumps against wood. "Uh-oh...Angel dropped it." "Pick it up, then,"a second childish voice replies, a familiar voice. "Don't you two know any better then to go with strangers?"Logan demands, glowering at the two children as he enters the room. Twin looks of innocence and curiosity meet his words as the two continue their game. Something bulky and purple was being tossed back in forth. What appears to be a Toad-shaped lump lays on the couch almost completly covered in duct tape and more red and yellow. Magneto, a helmetless Magneto, stands in the corner sulking and muttering incoherently; his words are undistinguishable. "Kitty say he take us to you,"Angel announces, chunking the helmet out the window. There's a rustle as it lands in the bushes, seconds before Magneto jumps out the window, laughing, strangely.  
  
Gambit sighs. "Remy say Kitty a liar. Ready to come back to the mansion, petite?" "Can I have ice cream?"she questions, innocently, looking up at him. There was such silence that the drop of a pen is heard. "Can I, Remy?" "No." The command comes from Gambit, Logan, Tara, Saber, and a muffled Toad. Angel pouts slightly, then pulls on Gambit's hand. "Fine....no ice cream. Already had some." Tara has gone back to decorating the toad-sized lump with what appears to be mustard and ketchup; the bottles are held tightly in her hands. Logan sighs and rubs his hand over his face before walking to her. "Tara, that's enough. Put the bottles down and come on." She shakes her head and continues. "Froggy been bad. Angel say so,"she replies, beginning to draw what appears to be a happy face on a part of the duct taped lump. "I'll bet she did...don't you want to go to sleep?"he questions, trying to coax the child into behaving. No sooner has he spoken does she yawn. "Maybe little.." Tara slowly puts the bottles down, then walks to him, rubbing her eyes. Easy. Logan smirks, glancing at the cajun who now held Angel in his arms. Something suddenly catches hold of his leg, tightly. He didn't need to look to know it was....Tara.   
  
"Mmphf!!" The muffled sound comes from the toad shaped lump then a growl comes from Saber as the two hesitate. Logan shakes his head and walks out, leaning slightly to keep his balance with the five-year-old clinging to his leg. Gambit follows a few moments later. "Adios, mon ami,"he calls, charging a card and tossing it back into the house as he pull the door shut. A small explosion and an oath of,"Damn Cajun!" later the two walk away with their "packages". "Kitty don't like the peanut butter me and Tara put in his fur...why, Remy?"Angel questions. Her voice is slightly muffled since she was now resting with her face buried against Gambit's shoulder. Suprisingly, Gambit showed no sign of discomfort or annoyance. "Werewolves don't like peanut butter fur, petite.." There was a yawn to her voice when she speaks. "Why?" "Just don't..." Tara speaks up after being silent for so long. "The blue lady's creepy..." Logan smiles,"I agree, kid, I agree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking them so long? What if it was all just a set-up to take out our two best members?" Scott paces the length of the room, drumming his fingers against the side of his face. Jean looks up from her recorded soap opera. "Scott, dear, I'm sure Remy and Logan are fine..." "Yeah, worst thing is they didn't even get to hear you admit they were the best members of the X-men,"Rogue announces, returning to the room with a book; Storm is right behind her with a giant bowl of popcorn and an unconcerned Xavier. "Shouldn't we worry, Professor? They've been gone a long time." "There's no need to worry, Scott...they'll be here soon. There was slight problem with the children; nothing important just minor." Jean and Storm return to their soap as Rogue begins reading the book, mouthing the words silently. "Vhy do you move your lips like zat, Rogue?"Kurt questions, teleporting into the room and right in front of Scott. Scott slams straight into him. "Watch it!" She shrugs. "Because it helps me figure our what's going on, Kurt. Thought you were with Logan and Swamp Rat?" "Vas, but zey don't listen to ze blue fuzzy one so teamvork is over,"Kurt scowls, beginning to eat Storm's popcorn.  
  
"Chere, Remy's home!" Four sets of eyes turn toward the front hall where his voice had come from. Jean and Storm's eyes remain glued to the tv; it would be another half hour before they'd even notice anything, but the tv. Scott sighs. He hated his wife's obsession with soap operas, but suppoused she craved some bit of normality. "About time. Where have you two been?"Scott growls, glowering at the two as they enter the room. Gambit holds a sleeping Angel against his shoulder and Tara clings tightly to one of Logan's legs; there was an audiable "Aww" from Rogue which earns a glare from Logan. She coughs to cover it up. "Sorry, Wolvie. Everything go okay?" "Everything was great...Saber begged us to take them back and your boyfriend's gone insane." "What boyfriend?" "Boyfriend? Remy not know of this boyfriend..." "Does zis boyfriend have my approval?" Logan stares at them not sure if he should answer Rogue, Gambit, or Kurt first; he decides not to answer any of them just to be safe. "Remy t'inks it's time to put de petites to bed..again,"Gambit tells them, shifting Angel to rest more comfortably in her arms; she doesn't react. "Sure put the chil'ren to bed, Swamp Rat. Get some sleep afterwards...you get to baby-sit again tomorrow..with Scott and Logan." "NON! REMY IS NOT A BABY-SITTER!" *SHINKT* 


	14. Scott and the Case of the M n's Ms

Anything but ordinary3: I understand your predictament about being unsensitive and unromantic that you spoke of in your last review of the other story. Same problem I have, but I always have disfunction romances..here's the next chapter.  
  
VA-river-girl: Thanks for reviewing. Most of this stuff comes from the three kids I baby-sit and others are just my imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott opens his eyes, hearing the sound of arguing outside in the hall. "Morning already?"he mutters, turning over and glaring at the clock. 9:20 flashes to 9:21 as he watches. He moans and buries his head further under the pillow. Someone bangs on his door. Logan. "Hey, one eye! Get your ass up! You're suppoused to help with the kids!"he growls, banging on the door some more. Scott glowers at the door. "I'm working on it!" "Well hurry it up!" A final punch to the door almost knocks it in before there's silence. I swear I'm never speaking to any of the woman again for leaving me here with those two imbecils and the monsters. He changes clothes quickly and brushes his hair until it lay perfectly on his head. "Looking good, Summers,"he says, smiling at his reflection in a cheesy way. "SCOTT!" Scott checks his hair once more then opens his bedroom door and walks into the hall. Something crunches under his feet.  
  
"Great what now?"he mumbles, looking down and noticing a trail of brightly colored candy pieces littering the floor. He removes his shoe and looks at the bottom of it. Specks of blue can be seen in the brown mess stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "What is this? A joke?" He follows the candy pieces down the hall, down the stairs and stops briefly to listen for any other sound. The sound of Logan and Gambit's voices come from the kitchen along with the sound of the tv from the living room-Bobby and Jubilee's cartoons most likely. "Something's wrong with this picture...It's like they're calling ants to come take over the mansion." Scott returns to picking up the candy pieces from the floor and stuffing them into the bag he'd picked up along the way. The bits stop just before the door so he opens it after removing that one. A longer trail leads out into the surrounding woods. "Now I've got you, you little buggers! I'll make you wish you'd never heard the name Scott Summers!"he announces, cackling as he runs into the woods in search of the monster leaving the candy everywhere.   
  
Scott is just reaching the end of the trail when something wraps around his foot and he's yanked up by his foot. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The scream stops as he realizes that he was now staring down at the ground which is covered completly in the colored candy bits he'd picked up earlier. "Help! I'm being kidnapped! Ahhhhhh! Help!" "It worked." "That's the point, Tara." He looks to his left and stares at the two children who'd been staying with them for the last few days. "We caught a big une(one),"Tara says, poking him in the eye on accident,"What we do wit him now?" Angel shrugs and begins scattering the discarded candy bits around the trap they'd found. "Wolfs will get him! M n' Ms will bring wolfs and they'll...." She demonstrates an animal's jaws with her arms. Tara smiles,"Chomp, chomp!" Scott stares at the two children, worried. "Kids, how about you let me down? I won't tell Logan or Remy about this if you just let me down,"he tries reasoning with them. The two stare up at him, then shakes their heads. "Nope. Wolfs got to eat you..wolfs behave if you give 'em meat,"one of the two announces, smiling sweetly as they back away. "There's no wolves around here, kids..." Their smiles fade for an instant. "There will be..." As they finish speaking they turn and run off back in the direction of the mansion. "Noooo! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remy, can we go play upstairs?"Angel questions, beginning to draw shapes with her finger in the pile of sugar on the floor. Gambit stares at her, wondering what the two of them had done to cause the sugar incident. "Oui, petite. Just don't go near any rooms except the ones Remy's given you permission, comprendre?" Two pair of eyes stare up at him. "No?" "Good petites. Remy say go play." "Thanks, Remy,"both girls chorus as they run out of the room and upstairs with the clumping of footsteps. "Remy never understand kids, but where de hell is Scott? He can't slack off watching de chil'ren because he de leader...Remy give him a wake up call.." Gambit opens the side door and tries kicking the sugar out the door; it doesn't do much good except make the mess worse. "M'Tante Mattie should have taught Remy how to sweep. He no good at it..." "Dammnit, Gumbo! Would you stop throwing sugar at me!?!?" Gambit swallows and looks down at Logan. "Bon matin, mon ami,"he says, cheerfully,"Remy be going now.." "I don't think so, Cajun..." *SHINKT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel knocks on the door. "Someone home?" She knocks again, then looks over at Tara who's busy knocking on the door across the hall. "Where eveyone go?" "Dunno...I bet we can go in this room. It not locked..." "Remy say we not go in rooms he not give us permission,"Tara says moving to stand beside her. Angel shrugs. "Angel say Remy just being silly.." She turns the knob and pushes the door open, looking in. "Ohh, see, Tara!" After a few moments they decide to enter the room and begin looking around the bedroom. "What this book about? Pear-norman-al..." Tara shrugs. "Dunno..can't read. What's this?" Angel looks over and blinks several times. "Angel think you ask Logan...Angel no know." "Okay...." Tara shrugs and puts the red-colored wig on her head, beginning to spin around in circles. This results in several books and also a lamp crashing to the floor. "Oops..."   
  
~Get out of my room, you little demons!~ "Ahhhhh! There's voices!" Angel and Tara run from the room with their hands over their ears. The wig somehow stays on Tara's head as they stop at the bottom of the stairs. Angel speaks after a moment,"You think the wolfs ate the mean dude yet?" "We check.." Footsteps echo as the two run to the living room window and climb onto the window seat, looking out. "Angel sees nothing..." Someone clears their throat behind them and both turn around. "Uh oh.." "Oops..." 


	15. Gambit's Bo Staff and Popcorn

"Wolfs not eat you?" Scott glowers at the two children, but his expression changes to confusion as he takes in the red wig perched on top one of their heads. For a moment he can't figure out which is which. The two are dressed identical in jeans and red shirts with a stick figure on the front. "No wolves didn't eat me. You won't be so lucky, you little demons!" He lunges forward. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"both scream and jump up, running toward the door,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "You won't get away so easily!"Scott yells chasing the children down the hall as the two continue screaming. A few moments later first one crack, then many appear in the red quartz sunglasses covering his eyes; he shuts them quickly after a blast hits the wall to one of the rooms. "What the hell are you doing?"Logan demands appearing in front of him obviously since in the next moment he was pinned against the wall, eyes still tightly closed. Scott pushes aside the urge to open his eyes and blast him. "Those demons hung me upside down in a tree and left me to be eaten by WOLVES!!!!"he shrieks, almost hysterical as he breaks away and runs blindly away. Unfortunately,(xRDx:or is it fortunately?*polls audience*) there's a wall there and Scott slams into it, knocking himself out.   
  
Logan stares at the two children standing before him. Tara plays with the ends of the red wig on her head and Angel scoffs her sock feet against the floor. "Come in here. Both of you,"he commands, noticing the latter trying to sneak away as he removes the wig from Tara's head,"I want some answers." "We in trouble...." Logan points toward the rec room. "IN." "Yes, Mister Logan..."the two chorus as they shuffle their way into the room and over to the couch where Gambit and Bobby are playing some video game. What about one eye?he wonders, then simply drops a pillow on his head before going back into the room. The young culprits are settling down at the seat in front of the window, staring out. "Take that you cajun scum bucket!"Bobby crows moving along with the player on tv. This comes to an aburpt stop as Gambit throws a charged card at him. The younger mutant runs from the room, terrified, pulling the controller and game system behind him.   
  
"Wow!" Angel and Tara clap at the disply then sober under Logan's glare. Gambit walks over. "What did they do now, mon ami?"he questions looking down on the two children; both look ready to cry. Logan scratches his head. "That's the thing...I can't figure out if I should reward or punish them. They hung ole one eye up in a tree and tried to get wolves to eat him..." "Really?" He looks down at the two for confirmant. The five-year-olds nod to show it's true. "Remy say reward de chil'ren for it, but not too much...no sugar products,"he adds as an after thought smiling down at the children before him. All signs of their tears were gone replaced by happy smiles. Logan shrugs. "As an after thought. DON'T do it again. The Mrs.s might not like it too much if you two fed him to wolves deal?" Tara looks up at him, innocently. "Wolfs was goin' to come...wolfs leave people 'lone if they gots meat." "Really?" The older mutants gazes flicker to the hall door. "We don't know...kinda sounds fun, though...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow...ow....ow." The repeated oath draws attention from the remaining mansion inhabitants. Bobby, Jubilee, Hank, Logan, Remy, and a sulky Scott have soon gathered in the gym where Angel is busily "twirling" the cajun's staff; Tara watches from her place on the sidelines, cutting out of some book. "Five candy bars says she breaks something,"Bobby says holding out a handful of money. Hank holds out a handful of very smashed twinkies. "These say she breaks one of her bones." Jubilee shakes her head and holds out a handful of peanuts. "My nuts say she breaks a bone on someone else." Gambit scratches his head. "Remy L'espérer aucun des choix cités." (Remy hope it none of the above.) "Wonder if we have any popcorn...."Logan muses, walking out of the gym as the other simply watch. "Ow...ow...ow...oops." "Petite, what did you do?"Gambit demands, noticing her empty hands and the fact that he hadn't heard his staff hit yet. Angel shrugs and plays with the ends of her hair as she looks around. Tara speaks up. "Mr. Mean dude found the stick."   
  
Seven pairs of eyes turn to look toward Scott. The children had never called anyone else mean, except "kitty". Scott lays on the floor, unconscience. The bo staff lays beside him, motionless. Jubilee walks over and pokes him. "I win...it's all mine." Bobby and Hank sigh miserably as they hand over their stashes and slink out of the room, dejectedly. Logan returns with a bag of popcorn, but stops taking in the sight before him. Tara is still cutting out of her book, Scott is unconscience, and Gambit's trying to teach Angel something. All that gets accomplished is the staff slams into a window and shatters the glass. "Um....oops?" "That's enough bo staff training for you.."he announces, removing the staff and retracting it before putting it up. Logan shakes his head and goes over to check on Tara. She'd been much too quiet for a five-year-old. "What are you doing, kid?"he questions looking down at the book she was cutting out of it. The bag of popcorn falls from his hand and into hers as he gapes at the book she holds. Not that book. Anything but that book.... What is left of his and Ororo's sex position book is barely readable. "God, I have to buy another copy...."  
  
Tara eats some of the popcorn. "Another copy of what?"she questions, her mouth half-full of popcorn. Logan scowls and takes the remainder of the book from her. This does little good except give her the idea to cut up the popcorn bag instead of the book. Angel smiles and runs over, helping herself to some of the popcorn in the bag. "Bet you can't guess what I know,"she sing songs running circles around Logan. After a few moments Tara joins in. Popcorn bag and scissors still in hand. "You have a death wish?"Logan guesses as he takes the scissors from Tara,"Don't run with those." The two shake their heads and begin to sing. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on..................."   
  
Two and a half hours later..  
  
"...and this is how it goes. I know song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets." The X-women return to the mansion to find everyone walking around with ear muffs over their ears except for Angel and Tara who are still singing. Rogue removes Gambit's. "We need to have a meeting....now...it's about those two....get them something to shut them up and report to the briefing room..." "Yes, mon chere and I'll even bring you a snack too....." *SMACK* 


	16. THE DISCUSSION

Igamblelife: outing maybe but there's an ending coming up. The sick thing might be good for another time. As for the rebellion thing Angel's based off a kid I watch and she's hardly rebellious and two this chapter will be quite explanatory on why their behavior is so good. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anything but Ordinary3: Here's your next chapter. My audience poll turns up..*checks list* fortunately 99.999999999% say fortunately. .1% says unfortunately. *hides the sister's bear who voted wrong* oops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You two stay here and don't move from that couch, okay?" Logan stares down at the two children curled up on the couch. "kay, Logan,"Tara says, smiling up at him before returning to the tv. Angel hadn't moved much in the last hour and lays curled up under a blanket with her eyes closed. Have to get Jean to check on her later... He waits a few moments longer, then walks to the briefing room where the other X-men were waiting. "About time, Logan. Are the demons behaving?"Scott questions, looking up from where he was being babied and soothed by Jean. Logan shrugs. "Guess so. They're watching tv or Tara is. I think Angel's sleeping...." "De petite fell asleep? Dat's good..What information is dere on dem?" Gambit looks around the table, forgetting for the moment that Rogue was eating his untouched food. Wow, maybe we should feed her more often.  
  
Jean clears her throat. "It wasn't easy locating the boy the professor spoke about. He's like a shadow....vanishes as soon as you see him." "Big deal. Remy vanish just as fast. Old thieves trick, Jeannie." Rogue elbows him, lightly. "She's not done, yet, sugar." "Sorry, chere,"he mumbles as he begins to tap the card in his hand against the edge of the table. Jean clears her throat, loudly. "As I was saying before that....person, who does not deserve a name, interrupted me. The boy's name is Joseph and he knew Angel's parents who were also watching Tara after the girl ran away from the circus about ten months ago. From what he's said both her parents died in an anti-mutant riot the exact day they were abandoned here....." Gambit interrupts,"Wait, let Remy understand. De chil'ren have no one? Tara was part of a circus?" "Yes, Remy. Joseph couldn't tell us how long, but it seems he knew where the two were and brought some things by for them?" Logan and Gambit shift uncomfortably. "We found them, Jean. we just forgot,"Logan announces, concentrating on starting at the door.  
  
Xavier interrupts by clearing his throat now. "Is there anything else Jean?" "Yes, the only other information we have is a reason for their behavior. Better then most five-year-olds; from what Joseph said there were alot of rules with behavior since her father was a mutant and her mother was normal." Rogue had stopped eating and was staring at her, somewhat shocked, mouth agape. Gambit leans over and pushes her mouth closed. "Quelqu'un pourrait penser que vous offriez un service. "(Someone could think you were offering a service.) *SMACK* "Ohhh, dismissed,"Scott announces, snickering seconds before he recieves a SMACK from Jean. Logan coughs, but Gambit suspects it covered a laugh as he rubs his bright red cheek; Rogue's slaps hurt more then normal even when she held back alot.   
  
"Please, no more fighting. We have more pressing matters,"Hank announces, looking up from the book he was reading-the encylopedia of sound affects. The book vanishes into his fur a few moments later. Rogue sets down the now empty plate in front of Gambit. "So where do we go from here?"she questions, wiping her mouth. Logan coughs. "If you're done stuffing your face, darlin, we can figure out what to do with the two kids asleep in our rec room." "I say we sell them to a circus,"Scott announces with a dark scowl toward the door. *BAMPF* "Selling ze children to a circus is wrong and I refuse to allow it!" Kurt smacks Scott them teleports into the chair between Rogue and Storm. "Remy seconds de fuzzy one's motion!" Logan shakes his head,"No circus. They're not puppies, Scotty. They're people." Xavier clears his throat. "I'm going to leave the final decision to you, my x-men. I have other pressing matters to attend to,"he announces as he makes his way out of the room. Confused silence follow for a few moments. Jean breaks it with a loud annoying clearing of her throat.   
  
"Any other suggestions on what to do with them?" Storm mumbles something, then yelps as first Gambit, then Logan kick her in the leg. "Sorry..." "Remy t'ink--" Rogue looks up at him. "Remy can't speak right now unless he drops the third person." Gambit sticks his tongue out at her and sulks; she rolls her eyes and pats the top of his head. "Good, swamp rat. It seems there's two options here...." "What would those be, Rogue?"Jean questions looking up from once again babying Scott. She sighs as if it was a chore to tear her attention away from her husband. "One, turn them over to authorities and let them deal with it or....two, we keep 'em." Gambit's hand goes up. "Remy say keep dem, keep dem, keep dem!" "NOOOOOOO!" Scott screams and runs toward the door, but misses and hits the wall, falling limp and unconscience at Hank's feet. "Oops..." "Any other suggestions?" Logan shrugs. "It wouldn't be that bad if we kept them...they keep things interesting." "I dunno..Think about the way we live. They'd almost always be in danger,,"Jean says, shifting her attention from her unconscience husband. Silence follows to allow thinking. Kurt shakes his head. "Just don't sell zim to ze circus and having them around wouldn't be that bad..." A few moments of silence follow, then something crashes and two shouts come from the rec room. "REMY!" "LOGAN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One more chapter after this. I had to make this the smallest bit serious to get to the discuss of what to do with Tara and Angel. I realize it's not that much to do with them, but aren't my cast of x-men great? *locks them back in their cages....er, rooms* Next chapter will be the last and will be the big moment-do they keep 'em or lose 'em? Tell me which you'd prefer...*sets up poll boxes and waits* 


	17. Epilogue

Anything but ordinary3: You never fail to worry me. As for selling one to the brotherhood seems kind of cruel to me, but maybe I can use that in the sequel. YES, there will be one. *ignores enthusiastic cheers from the caged x-men and screams/boos from the caged brotherhood* Glad to see you like my Scott bashing. Just so you know the sequel may not be what you're thinking....EPIOLGUE BEGINS!  
  
WarmerThanFire: Yes nearly the end, but there is a planned sequel. YAY! Sequel will probaly be longer, a good bit longer or split into more then one story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epiolgue  
  
Thirteen and a half months later  
  
Gambit walks around the mansion, studying everything around him. The mansion was quiet without the sound of Angel and Tara's playing or just the sound of something breaking. He walks into the living room and steps over the stuffed animal lying on the floor in his walk to the window. Dead silence echoes inside the mansion. "Remy doesn't like de mansion wit'out de petites noise...." Footsteps hurrying down the stairs draw his attention and he turns from looking out across the grounds. Rogue enters and walks over to him, touching his arm. "Remy, sugar, come upstairs. There's nothing down here for you..." He shrugs. "Maybe not. Everything okay upstairs?" "No..you should come see,"she tells him, gently, pulling him toward the door. Gambit allows her to lead him to the door, then outs and up the stairs. "Where de others at, Roguey?" She shrugs. "Around....Logan's having some issues."   
  
Silence follows these words until they reach the hall where Logan's bedroom was located. A constant, rapid knocking sound can be heard on his door followed by a voice. "Logan come play with me!" "I don't want to play with you, kid." "Yes, you do!" "No, I dont'!" "DO TOO!" "I do not want to play with you!" "YES, YOU DO!" Storm's voice is next. "Logan, stop arguing with a six-year old. Just come play with her for a moment." Gambit smiles, listening to the sound and removes his hand from Rogue's; she shakes her head. "I'm gonna go help him, 'kay, sugar?" "Okay, chere. I'll be in my room." Rogue tightens her grip briefly on his hand, then wlaks off down the hall to Logan's room as he walks on to his room. There's no sound from his bedroom so he carefully opens the door and looks around. Light is cast from a single lamp beside the bed, it wasn't his lamp. The light illuminates the small figure curled up in the middle of his bed, twisting around as if dreaming. Gambit moves over and sits on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. "It's okay, petite. Remy here.."   
  
After a few moments the figure moves, then opens it's eyes. Dark green eyes look up at his own red on black eyes as a smile comes to her face. "Remy!" "Oui, petite...how do you feel?"he questions, looking down at the child's once again closed eyes. Angel yawns around her words. "Tired." He nods. "Remy wonders if you're feeling any better then before..." She shakes her head and buries her face against the pillow. "No, Angel feels tired. Can Angel go back to sleep?" Gambit smiles and touches his young ward's hair once more. "Oui.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You not playing fair, Logan!" Logan stares at the child sulking before him. She throws a book at him; he ducks it. It slams into the wall with a thud. "Don't throw things, Tara..." She sticks her tongue out at him and returns to the stuff in front of her. Logan sighs and resists the urge to smack his ward of seven months; it wouldn't get the best reaction from anyone. "You get to be the frog,"Tara announces as she places a giant green frog in his hand. He just stares at her. "What?" "Play the frog." "No, no frogs." "Play frogs..." "No, kid." "Please, Logan? Frogs is fun." Logan scowls and shoves the frog away with a shudder. "No, no frogs, no lizard, no anything." She begins to cry which draws everyone in the mansion except for Gambit who's still upstairs with Angel and the latter, Angel. "Just play frogs with her, hun. How bad can frogs be?"Rogue questions, giving him a pleading look along with the others. Logan sighs and growls at her. "You owe me..all of you." He picsk up the frog. "Fine, how do you play frogs......" "YAY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sequel in the work and should be up uh...well not sure about soon but eventually. Short and kind of sappy, but you're stuck with it. PEACE, my reviewers. It is time to go fight crime with my cat, MOUSEINATOR! *hangs sign around fat black cat's neck that says MOUSEINATOR and runs off* 


End file.
